What Started Out Good
by TMNTMentalistTLK lover
Summary: Basically it's the story of Mufasa and Scar's childhood and what made Scar turn evil.  Read more to find out please
1. Chapter 1

**A/n okey dokey here we go folks this story is pretty much the story of Mufasa and Scar and is basically my take on what made Scar so evil. That being said I give you chapter 1 of my story What Started Out Good. Enjoy.**

**Ch 1 New Life**

Queen Uru was sitting on the edge of Priderock waiting for her mate King Ahadi to return from his patrol. The brown lioness had some very exciting news to share with her mate. Just then Uru's three-month-old son, Mufasa came bounding up to her his amber eyes sparkling. "Is he back yet Mom?" the little golden Prince asked climbing on his mother's front paws and laying between them.

"Not yet sweetheart," Uru replied, giving her son's head a lick. "But he should be back soon." Then as if on cue Ahadi came climbing up Priderock and was walking into the cave.

"Dad!" Mufasa cried running up to his father and rubbing aganist his front legs. "I'm glad you're back!"

"So I see," Ahadi said smiling down at his son. Uru approached her mate and gave him a loving nuzzle. "I'm glad you're back as well," she whispered. "I have something important to tell you."

"Then let's talk," Ahadi replied. Then the golden King looked at his son and said, "Hey Mufasa why don't you see if Sarabi wants to play?"

"Ok Dad," Mufasa said running off to find his friend.

Once they were alone Ahadi sat beside her mate and gave her his full attention. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Ahadi how would you feel if I told you that there was going to be a new addition to the family?" Uru asked, her amber eyes shining.

"What do you mean?" Ahadi asked, narrowing his green eyes at his mate.

"I mean I'm pregnant," Uru said, rubbing her head against Ahadi's black mane. Ahadi roughly pulled away from Uru and looked at her his green eyes blazing with anger. Uru took a step back shocked at her mate's expression. "Ahadi what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy. Why do you look so angry with me?"

"I thought we agreed that Mufasa would be our only child," Ahadi said, his voice rough. "We agreed Uru. And now you're telling me that you're pregnant again! After we agreed Uru!"

"Well then you shouldn't have mated with me when I was in heat!" Uru growled. "I warned you of that Ahadi but you couldn't control yourself so don't you dare blame me for this! Besides that I for one am happy that we're going to have another cub. And you should be too. Cubs are a joyous thing. Look at Mufasa. I thank the Kings everyday that we have him."

"I do too Uru that's the point," Ahadi replied. "If this new cub truns out to be another male it's going to cause problems. I'm just afraid that the second son will try to take the throne from Mufasa."

"Honey you're assuming that this child will be a boy," Uru said, putting her head under Ahadi's chin. "Besides there's a chance that this child will be a girl you know."

"Let's hope for the sake of the child it is a girl," Ahadi growled roughly pulling away from Uru. "Because if it's another boy so help me Uru there will be hell to pay!" With that the golden King stromed away leaving Uru to wonder what exactly he meant by that last statement.

TLKTLKTLK

Later the next day Uru was sunning herself on a rock with her friends Salena and Fura. "So Uru I hear you and Ahadi are going to blessed with another little one," Salena said, her amber eyes shining.

"Boy word sprends fast around here," Uru muttered. "Yes it's true a new little Prince or Princess is on the way."

"Congratulations Uru," Fura said smiling at her friend. The creamy lioness then patted her bulding belly and said, "Isn't funny? I mean first you and Salena were pregnant at the same time and now you and I are pregnant at the same time. I just hope our cubs are as close as Sarabi and Mufasa are now."

"I have no doubt of that," Uru replied. Then the brown Queen let out a sigh. "I just wish Ahadi was happier about this. He was pretty angry when I told him yesterday."

"Oh Ahadi is always grumpy about something," Salena said with a grunt. "He'll come around Uru just give him sometime."

"Salena's right honey," Fura said. "I'm sure that..." Just then the lionesses were interupted by Zula, Ahadi's majordomo who was accompied by Mufasa and Sarabi who were both covered in mud. "I'm afraid that these two have been up to some trouble," Zula said. "Leave it up to children to always find the messiest places to go. My son Zazu is the same way. But with proper training I'm sure I'll brake him of that habit."

"Yes thank you Zula we'll handle it form here," Uru said. With that the blue hornbill gave a quick bow and flew away. "Mufasa come here at once!" Uru said frimly.

"Mom it's not my fault," Mufasa whined. "Zula scared me. I was playing near the mud when he snuck up on me."

"Yeah and he grabbed me and we both fell in," Sarabi chimed in.

"I don't care whose fault it is just come here so I can clean that mud off of you," Uru said, picking her son up by his scruff and Salena did the same with Sarabi. "Ugh how in the world am I going to handle two cubs?" Uru muttered as she cleaned her son.

"I'm going to be a big brother?" Mufasa asked looking at his mother. "Cool."

"Glad you think so," Uru said with a smile. "Now hold still." With that the Queen continued to clean her son who protessed the whole time.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Ahadi was returning from his patrol when he was greated by his son. "Hey Dad Mom just told me I'm going to have a new brother or sister in a few weeks. Isn't that cool?" Mufasa's amber eyes were shining with excitement as he said this last part.

"Yes quite exciting," Ahadi replied his voice monotone. He turned to Uru and said, "May I speak to you?"

"Of course," Uru replied, fallowing her mate outside the cave. When they had got outside Ahadi said in a low, but gruff voice, "Why did you tell Mufasa about the cub?"

"Because I thought he should know," Uru replied. "He's bound to notice Ahadi when my belly starts getting bigger."

"I thought we would wait to see if..." Ahadi began.

"If what?" Uru interrupted. "If I miscarry? Oh you would love that wouldn't you Ahadi? You would love for me to lose this child wouldn't you? Well guess what that's not going to happen. Rather you like it or not this child is going to be born. So you had better change you're attitude fast. Because I will not allow you to ruin on of the happies moments of my life. And if you can't be happy too then I'll thank you to keep your distance from me." With that Uru truned and stormed back into the cave leaving the golden King alone.

"She can't be right," Ahadi thought angerily. "This new cub will cause nothing but trouble. I can feel it deep inside of me. I just know it'll be a male. I never even wanted cubs to begin with. The only reason I had Mufasa was because we had to have a heir to the throne. But my stupid hormones got the better of me and now Uru's pregnant again. Damn it all. But Mufasa grew on me. Maybe this child will too. If I don't want to lose Uru I had better at least pretend to have a change in attitude or she'll leave me. I love her too much to let that happen. Ok here goes nothing." With that the King took a deep breath and entered the cave and walked over to Uru and whispered, "I'm sorry. I promise I'll try to change my attitude about the cub. Ok?"

Uru looked over at her mate with suspision in her amber eyes. "Why the sudden changer?" she whispered, being careful not to awaken Mufasa, who was sleeping soundly.

"Because I don't want to lose you," Ahadi said, truthfully. Then came the lie "And maybe you're right. This new cub may not be a bad thing after all. Even if it's a male it'll still be good."

"You mean that?" Uru asked.

"I do," Ahadi lied. Uru, however belived his lie and gave him a loving nuzzle. "Oh Ahadi you made me so happy. I'm so glad you changed your mind."

"All I want is for you to be happy," Ahadi declared. "Now let's go to be. After all expentant mothers need all the sleep they can get." Uru nodded and with that that King and Queen layed down beside their son and went to sleep

**A/n well there you go ch 1 done. What do you think? How do you like Ahadi and Uru? Tell me in a review please.**


	2. The Birth

**A/N In this story Zuzu is a male. I know in the books Zuzu is female (I just found this out) so just wanted to clear that up. Anyways that being said enjoy ch 2. Oh by the way any characters you recongnize belong to Disney the rest belong to me .**

**Ch 2 The Birth**

The weeks past and Uru's and Fura's pregnacies progressed without any problems. Soon the time came for Fura to give birth. The creamy lioness left and headed for a secluded place in which her cub could be born. A couple of weeks later Fura returned with a tiny creamy bundle with her. She approached Ahadi and Uru as was custom for the lionesses in the pride to do. She placed her cub on the ground before the King and Queen and said with a smile, "I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Sarafina."

"Oh Fura she's breathtaking," Uru said, smiling at the tiny infant who looked up at her with big blue eyes.

"I agree," Ahadi said with a nod. "Congratulations Fura." Giving the Royal couple a bow Fura gently lifted her daughter up and went to join the rest of her pride. Just then Uru let out a groan causing Ahadi to look at her with concern. Uru smiled at her mate and said, "I'm fine Ahadi. The cub just kicked that's all. I'm not due for another two weeks remember?"

"Still I think Rafiki should check you out," Ahadi stated. "The cub has been kicking a lot lately. I just would like to make sure it's not anything else."

Uru rolled her eyes but knew there was no talking her mate out of it. "Fine. I'll go see Rafiki." Uru made several attempts to rise but was haulted by her huge belly. Uru let out a frustrated grunt causing Ahadi to chuckle slightly. Uru glared at him an the smile vanished and the King cleared his throat, "Sorry my dear. How about I send Zuzu to get Rafiki for you?"

"Yeah how about you do that?" Uru said with annoyance. With that the golden King called for Zuzu and sent him to fetch the mandrill.

TLKTLKTLK

Rafiki arrived a few minutes later and approached the Queen. "So I here dat de little one is causing some trouble," the mandrill said with a smile. "Let's take a look." With that Rafiki began to examine the Queen. After a few minutes a frown appreared on the old monkey's face. "Rafiki what's wrong?" Uru asked, her amber eyes wide with worry.

"I'm afraid dat de cub will have to be born now," Rafiki replied.

"What?" Ahadi cried, his green eyes wide. "Why?"

"De cub's heart beat is vedy weak," Rafiki replied. "I'm afraid dat der may be a problem. Better to be safe dan sorry."

"Am I going to lose my cub?" Uru asked, her voice shaking.

"Not if I can help it," Rafiki replied. "Don't chu worry Uru ol' Rafiki know what he is doing. And you are only two weeks early at any rate. De cub should be just fine."

"Do what you have to do to save my baby," Uru sniffled. Ahadi nuzzled his mate gently and she buried her face in his black mane. Giving a nod Rafiki began to prepare for the birth.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Ahadi was pacing back and forth outside the cave awaiting news about Uru and the cub. Just then Mufasa came running up to Ahadi along with Salena and Sarabi. "Is my new brother or sister here yet?" Mufasa asked his voice filled with excitement.

"Not yet son," Ahadi said rubbing his son's head with his paw. "But I'm sure that..." Just then Ahadi was interruped by Rafiki emerging from the cave looking very tired.

"Um Mufasa why don't you and Sarabi come with me so your dad and Rafiki can talk?" Salena said gently. Mufasa looked at his father who nodded his head. With that the golden Prince went off with Sarabi and her mother leaving Ahadi and Rafiki alone. The golden King turned to his friend and said, "What's the news?"

"Well de news is dat you have anoder son," Rafki replied. Ahadi let out a groan of disappointment which Rafki ignored. "But des son is vedy small and vedy weak. I have my doubts dat he will even survive."

"And what of Uru?" Ahadi asked, not even pretending to be concerned for his newborn son.

"I'm afraid dat de Queen lost a lot of blood during de delivery," Rafiki said, the sadness clear in his voice. "Right now she is alive but I do not know if she will remain so fer vedy much longer."

"No!" Ahadi roared startling the mandrill slightly. "I cannot lose Uru. Do whatever you have to to save her. I don't care about the cub just save Uru."

"Right now I am focused on saving dem both," Rafiki said, with annoyance. "And I do not belive dat you don't care about your newborn son. I tink dat once you see him you'll change your mind. Come. I will show him to you." With that Rafiki walked inside the cave with Ahadi right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

As the pair entered the cave Rafiki stayed a respectable distance so Ahadi could be with his son and mate, even though Uru was still not awake. Ahadi approched Uru's side and peered down and saw a tiny brown fur ball laying next to her. Ahadi bent down and sniffed his son. "So you're the one whose casued all this trouble," Ahadi whispered harshly. The newborn lifted his head at the sound of his father's voice but Ahadi quickly pushed it back down with a low growl. "I never wanted you to begin with but your mother was the one who insisted," he hissed. "And now you're here and of course you're a male which is the worst possiable thing. And what's worse is that I may lose the love of my life because of you. All of this is because of you you misrable little piece of filth. Hey that's a pretty good name for you. Taka or trash. Yes Taka shall be you're name. And so help me Taka if Uru dies I can promise you that you will soon join her. She's the only thing that's keeping me from killing you right now." After finishing his rant Ahadi lifted up his head and looked at Rafiki. "Just make sure Uru survives. She's all I care about." With that Ahadi left the cave leaving Rafiki alone shaking his head in disgust, for he had heard every word Ahadi had said to the newborn Prince. He just prayed for the sake of the child that Uru would survive.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Mufasa was getting jumpy. "Dad I want to see my new brother now," the young Prince was saying his voice almost a whine. "And Mom. I miss her."

"I know that Mufasa," Ahadi said, trying very hard not to yell at his son. "But I told you we have to wait until Rafiki..." Just then Rafiki came out of the cave a smile on his face. "Queen Uru is awake," he announced. "You may see her and de newborn Prince.."

"Taka," Ahadi interrupted, practically spitting out the name.

"Yes Prince...ah Taka," Rafiki said barley able to get himself to say the name. "You may see dem now if you wish." Mufasa bounded into the cave and Ahadi followed. But before he could enter the cave Rafiki placed his hands on the Kings shoulders. "Ahadi I beg of you. Change your son's name. You cannot allow his to go trew life with such a hateful name. It may scar him for life."

"His name stays," Ahadi stated sternly. "I choose that name for him and that's the name he's going to have. Besides what do I care if it scars him for life."

"He's just a child," Rafiki protessed, trying to reason with his childhood friend.

"And he's _my_ child and I'll name him what I wish!" Ahadi boomed. "Do I need to remind you who's King around here?" Rafiki simply shook his head. "Good now get out of my way so I can see my mate." With that Ahadi pushed past the mandrill and entered the cave. Rafiki looked up at the sky and said, "Oh Great Kings what should I do? Der is no reasoning with him. Ahadi has always been stubborn but des is worse dan anyting. Now he has choosen to take his anger out on his innocent son. Help me find a way to not let that happen." Silence. Rafiki let out a sigh and left for his home infroming Zuzu to let him know if he would be needed again.

TLKTLKTLK

As Ahadi entered the cave he saw that Uru was awake and talking with Mufasa who was looking at his new brother with amazement. "He's so little," Mufasa whispered. "Hi there I'm your big brother, Mufasa. Welcome to the world." The newborn lifted up his head and sniffed the air at the sound of his brother's voice. Mufasa smiled, "I think he likes me."

"Of course he does," Ahadi said as he approached his family. "After all you're his big brother." With that Ahadi gave Uru a warm nuzzle and said, "How are you my dear? You had me very worried."

"I feel fine Ahadi," Uru repiled smiling at her mate. Then the brown lioness looked down at her newborn son and gave his head a lick. "Isn't he beautiful Ahadi? He has my coat."

"So I see," Ahadi said his voice monotone. Then he noticed the newborn was opening his eyes. Once they were opened Ahadi was shocked to see that his son had the same emerald green eyes that he had. "He has my eyes," the King whispered surpirsed that he even cared. Then to his surprise Ahadi found himself bending down and giving his son's head a lick. Ahadi shook his head and within a minute he was back to his grumpy self. "Come Mufasa let's go to bed now so your mother and brother can rest."

"Ok Dad," Mufasa said, getting up. After gently giving his new brother a nuzzle followed by his mother the golden Prince followed his father to their sleeping place. Ahadi gave Uru a nuzzle and said their goodnights. Tomarrow was to be the presentation and Ahadi knew it was going to be an eventful day.

**A/n so what do you guys think of ch 2? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Review please.**


	3. True colors

**A/N enjoy ch 3 and thank you for the reviews**

**Ch 3 True colors**

The next day Rafiki came into the cave and approached the King and Queen. "Good morning my Queen and how are you feeling today?" Rafiki asked with a smile.

"I feel wonderful today thank you," Uru replied her amber eyes shining brightly. "I'm excited for the presentation today."

"Ah yes today is a perfect day fer de kingdom to meet der newest Prince," Rafiki said, looking down at the newborn who opened his eyes and looked with wonder on the mandrill, who smiled tenderly at him. Just then Mufasa came running up to his parents and said with excitement, "Is it time for the presentation yet?"

"Yes it is my dear," Uru said giving her son a nuzzle. "But remember Mufasa you must stay inside the cave with Salena and Fura today. Today is you brother's day. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Mufasa replied. With that the golden Prince gave his mother and father a nuzzle and went to sit with the other lionesses of the pride. Uru smiled lovingly at her son then looked up at her mate, who looken sullen. "Ahadi what's wrong?" the brown Queen asked with concern. "This is a happy day. Our son is about to be presented to the Kingdom. Why do you look like you're going to a funeral?"

"Do I?" Ahadi asked the sarcasim dripping. "I'm sorry my dear. I'll try to look happy. How's this?" Ahadi let a smile from across his muzzle but it looked more like he was baring his teeth. Uru was about to say something else when she heard Rafiki clear his throat. "It is time," was all he said. With that the mandrill gently picked up the little brown Prince and carried him outside the cave while Uru and Ahadi followed close behind. Once they were outside Rafiki took some juice from his bowl and spread it across Taka's head causing the cub to squirm slightly. Then Rafiki walked to the edge of Priderock and held the child high up in the sky for all the animals to see. Cheers from all the animals were heard as they saw their new Prince. Uru smiled and layed her head on Ahadi's black mane. Ahadi's face remained stoney as he watched the presentation take place. After the presentation Rafiki said to the Royal couple, "And what name do you give your son?" He silently hoped that Ahadi had changed his mind about the name. But Ahadi said simpy, "Taka his name is Taka." Uru looked at her mate in shock at the name he had just said. But Ahadi just turned and walked back into the cave not saying another word.

TLKTLKTLK

Uru entered the cave and gently placed a sleeping Taka on the cave floor. The Queen then turned towards her mate her amber eyes flashing with anger, "How could you give our son a name like that? Change it at once!"

"No Uru I will not," Ahadi said angerly. "That child is nothing but filthy trash as far as I'm concerned. He's been trouble before he was even born. He nearly killed you when he finaly was born. His name stays."

"None of that was his fault," Uru protessed. "He's just a cub Ahadi. Please don't.."

"His name stays Uru and that's final!" Ahadi roared his green eyes blazing. This caused Taka to wake up and start fussing. "Go tend to him," the King ordered. "We're done here. And you had better keep him quiet or so help me it won't be pretty" With a shake of her head Uru went to tend to Taka gently soothing the newborn, "There there it's all right my darling," she whispered. "Don't you worry my sweetness Daddy'll come around. You'll see Taka, Everthing is going to be ok. I promise you." Uru silently prayed that she could keep this promise but she knew how stubborn Ahadi could be.

TLKTLKTLK

The next two months seemed to fly by for Uru. Taka was getting bigger and stronger everyday. Now it was time for him to venture out on his own. Ahadi had agreed that Taka would go with Mufasa, who was now six months old, and Sarabi. Fura's daughter, Sarafina was also going out for the first time and would also be joining them. "Now Taka you be careful," Uru was warning her son. "You stay close to your brother and do what he says. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Taka said his green eyes wide with excitement. "Can I go now? Please?"

"Yeah come on Mom we're ready to go," Mufasa said, the impatience clear in his voice. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to him. I promise." Uru smiled at her oldest son and gave him a nuzzle. "I know you'll keep him safe. But you must also keep Sarafina safe. Don't forget that Mufasa."

"Don't worry Queen Uru I'll keep an eye on her," Sarabi said smiling. "I already do anyways. She's an ok kid. I like her." As if on cue Sarafina came running up to the trio her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Come on! Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" the creamy cub said impatiently.

"Can we please go Mom?" Taka said looking at his mother.

"Go and have fun," Uru said with a smile. The four cubs let out cheers and the two younger ones were jumping up and down and they bounded down the side of Priderock. Just then Zuzu came flying in with another smaller hornbill with him, "I suppose you want me to keep an eye on them Madam?" the hornbill said.

"Would you please?" Uru asked smiling.

"Of course," Zuzu replied. "Besides I have my son Zazu with me today. This will be good training for him when he's majordomo. Although I highly doubt he'll have to do as much babysitting as I do. At any rate we'll be off. Come Zazu." After giving a quick bow the father and son flew off to begin their watch.

TLKTLKTLK

As the four cubs were walking Mufasa and Sarabi were in front while Taka and Sarafina were behind them looking around in amazement at what they were seeing. "Wow this is sooooo cool," Sarafina whispered. "Don't you think so Taka?" She looked next to her but Taka wasn't there. "Taka? Taka? Hey where'd you go? Mufasa Sarabi stop! Taka's gone!"

"What?" Mufasa cried spinning around. He quickly noticed that his brother was indeed gone. "Oh no! Taka? Taka! Where are you?" Mufasa called franctily for his brother while Sarabi and Sarafina did the same. "Oh great my parents ar going to kill me," Mufasa thought. "Some big brother I am. I can't even keep track of him for five minutes. I've got to find him." With that Mufasa called out for his brother only to be met by silence.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Taka had gotten distranced by a butterfly. The young Prince was trying to pounce on it not even seeing that he was getting left behind. After failing yet again to catch the insect Taka decided to give up. He turned around and tripped over something and fell face first on the dirt. When he got up he saw a full grown hyena sitting in front of him, nursing three pups at her side. "Whoa!" the brown Prince yelped hiding behind a rock. He knew from his father that hyenas were bad news and tended to eat lions when given the chance. "I better tell my Dad," Taka thought. He started to run towards Priderock but had second thoughts about it. Instead Taka turned and began to walk towards the female hyena who became alarmed when she saw Taka. "Please little one I beg of you don't tell King Ahadi that we are here," the hyena pleaded. "I only need a place to rest for a little while so my children can eat."

"Don't worry I won't tell him," Taka said. "My name's Taka. Your pups are cute."

"Thank you young Taka," the hyena said with a smile. "I'm Frita and these are my children Shenzi, Banazi, and Edenzi or Ed as I call him." Taka looked down at the three newborns who sniffed the air in curiosity. He was about to say more when he heard a furious roar boom though the air. Taka gasped as Ahadi lept through the air and landed between him and Frita growling and baring his teeth. "Filthy hyena!" Ahadi growled. "How dare you show your face in the Pridelands and threaten my son. I'll kill you!"

"Please King Ahadi have mercy I beg of you," Frita pleaded looking at her children fearfully. "I have three young pups with me. Please I'm sorry. I just needed to feed them for a minute. I meant no harm and I'm no threat to your son. I sware just please allow me to take them and leave and I promise you that you'll never have to see us again." She began to reach for her pups but Ahadi snarled at her causing her to jump back in fear. "No so fast hyena. This trespass cannot go unpunished. There's a penalty that must be paid. And you know what that is."

"Please have mercy," Frita wailed tears coming down her face.

"Mercy is for the weak," Ahadi hissed. With that Ahadi grabbed Ed and shook him violently causing the pup to let out a weak cry of pain. Frita let out a wail of despair as she helplessly watched Ahadi attack her son. She gathered Shenzi and Banazi close to her as Ahadi roughy dropped Ed's motionless body to the ground. "Now get out now!" the King roared. Frita quickly placed her daughter and uninjured son on her back and lifted Ed off the ground and took off toward the Outlands. "Let that be a lesson to you Taka," Ahadi said to his wide-eyed son. "All actions have consequenses. Maybe next time you'll think twice before wondering off." With that Ahadi roughy picked Taka up by his scruff and carried him back to Priderock. "Dad's right," Taka thought sadly. 'This is all my fault. If I hadn't wondered off none of this would have happened. What have I done?" With these thoughts Taka closed his green eyes tight hoping his father wouldnt notice the tears that were coming down his face.

**A/n whoa Ahadi's a major jerk huh? Poor Ed. No wonder he's so messed up. Hope you all enjoyed ch 3. Review please.**


	4. Punishment where Due

**A/N Alrighty then here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

**Ch 4 Punishment where Due**

Ahadi returned to Priderock still carring Taka in his mouth. Uru came running up to her mate her amber eyes wide with concern. "Oh Taka thank the Kings you're alright. Where were you? You had me worried sick." Ahadi roughly dropped Taka on the ground causing the young Prince to let out a slight yelp. "You heard you mother boy," Ahadi said roughy. "Now tell her where you were."

"I-I'm sorry Dad," Taka stammered. "I didn't meant to wonder off. It was an accident. I was chasing a butterfly. I didn't mean..."

"A _butterfly_?" Ahadi roared, causing his young son to shake in fear. "You knew you weren't supposed to leave your brother's side. If I hadn't gotten there when I did who know what that hyena could have done."

"_Hyena_!" Uru cried out her voice shaking from fear. "What hyena?"

"There was a hyena there with three pups," Ahadi explined to his mate. "But don't you worry Uru I saw to it that the filth won't dare show its face here again."

Uru was going to ask more but saw that her son was visably upset. "Taka sweetheart why don't you go find your brother and let him know you're ok." Taka nodded and Uru gave him a loving nuzzle and he went off in search of Mufasa. Once they were alone the brown lioness turned to her mate and locked her amber eyes with his green ones. "Ok Ahadi out with it. What did you do to that hyena?"

"I did what was nessary," the King stated. He then explined to his Queen what he did to the hyena pup. After he was done Uru's eyes were wide with shock. "I can't belive you did that in front of Taka," she said outraged.

"The boy needed to be shown that there can be no mercy with hyenas," Ahadi said. "I'm not sorry I did it. It's a good life lesson for him."

"A two month old cub shouldn't learn such a lesson," Uru said, fury in her eyes. "This kind of thing could scar him for life Ahadi."

"It'll make him stronger Uru," Ahadi said without pause. "I won't appoligze for what happened Uru. Now if you'll excuse me I belive that there's some punishment that needs to be dealt out." With that Ahadi began to walk to where his sons were talking but Uru stepped in front of him. "Ahadi don't you think Taka has suffered enough for now?"

"No Uru the boy needs to learn that the rules are here for a reason," Ahadi said with annoyance. "And if you disobey them then there will be concquences."

"Then I suppose you'll also be punishing Mufasa then?" Uru said trying to keep her voice calm. "After all he should have been keeping a better eye on Taka then none of this would have happened to begin with."

"I can assure you that both boys will get their proper punishment," Ahadi stated. With that the golden King walked past Uru and walked towards his sons.

TLKTLKTLK

Taka meanwhile had found Mufasa who ran up to his brother happy to see that he was alright. "Taka what happened to you?" the golden Prince asked with concern. "Where'd you go?"

"I was chasing a butterfly," the brown Prince explained. "But something else happened." Taka then explained to Mufasa what Ahadi had done to little Ed. "It wasn't right Mufasa," Taka said tears spilling out of his eyes. "Frita wasn't doing anything wrong. Dad didn't have to hurt the pup."

"Yeah he kind of did there Taka," Mufasa said slowly. "Look Dad's been teaching me a lot about the way things work around here since I'm going to be King someday. You can't be nice to hyenas. They are not nice. They kill just for the fun of it. Dad probally did this world a favor by getting rid of a young one before he could grow up."

"They didn't seem so bad to me," Taka whispered. "Maybe there not so..." Just then Taka was interrupted by Ahadi approaching them. "Boys we need to talk punishment," Ahadi said. "Mufasa you're older and you should have known better than to let your brother out of your sight the first time he was ever out of the cave."

"I know," Mufasa said, looking down at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry Dad."

"I know you are son," Ahadi said. "But still you must be punished for your actions. Therefore you're grounded. For one week you are not to leave Priderock except to go to the water hole. Understand?"

"Yes Dad," Mufasa said softly.

"Good," Ahadi said. Then he turned to his youngest son. "Taka I think that your mother may have a point. I think that you've learned your lesson. And you are still young. Therefore I won't punish you. But if I ever see you that close to a hyena again I will not be so nice. Understand?"

"Yes Dad," Taka said softly. "Thank you." He gave his father's front legs a hug but was pushed back by Ahadi. "Ok now I think you have had enough excitment for today," the King said. "Time for your bath then off to bed. Mufasa will be there shortly."

"But Dad it's still light out," Taka whined. Then without even thinking Ahadi rougly hit his son with his paw causing him to fall to the ground, "Don't argue with me Taka!" he growled. Then in a softer voice he said, "I'm sorry I hit you Taka but you must learn that what I say goes. Understand?"

"Yes Dad," Taka sniffled. Ahadi then pulled his son close and gave him a nuzzle in an effort to stop him from crying, "That's my boy," he said. "Now go find you're mother." With that Taka ran off to find Uru leaving Ahadi alone with Mufasa, who was staring at his father wide eyed.

"Dad you didn't have to hit him," Mufasa said. "He's only two months old. He doesn't know any better than to whine."

"If you don't watch your tounge Mufasa then you'll get the same punishement," Ahadi hissed. "I'm the father around here Mufasa. I decide what proper punishment is. Don't ever forget that." With that Ahadi left the cave leaving Mufasa to wonder what his brother could have done to make their father son angry at him all the time. As Ahadi left he thought, "What is it about Taka that brings out the worst in me? I feel like I have split personalities with him. I want to be a good father to him but everytime I look at him all the anger and hate comes out. Then again the boy does seem to have a knack for getting into trouble. Therefore he got what he deserved." With these thoughts Ahadi began to do his evening rounds.

TLKTLKTLK

A week went by and Mufasa's punishment had ended and he was allowed to play outside again. That morning after they had breakfeast Mufasa went down to the watering hole where he knew that Sarabi, Sarafina, and Taka would be waiting for him. Mufasa was determined not lose track of his brother this time. As they were walking Mufasa and Taka were walking together and Sarabi and Sarafina were walking together. "Now don't wonder off Taka," Mufasa said to his brother.

"I won't Mufasa," Taka promised. "I don't want Dad to be mad again."

"Me either," Mufasa said smiing at his brother. "Hey I've got an idea. Why don't we do something really fun."

"Yeah," Taka and Sarafina said both cubs jumping up and down.

"Like what?" Sarabi asked, looking at Mufasa.

"Well.." Mufasa stammered. "Um we could uh. We could go to the gorge and explore."

"Hey yeah that sounds like fun," Sarabi said. Sarafina nodded her head in approval her blue eyes sparkling.

"But Mufasa," Taka said. "Didn't Dad say that we were supposed to go there?"

"Ah grownups always say not t go places that are fun," Sarabi said, rolling her amber eyes.

"Yeah," Sarafina chimed in. "Even I know that."

"Besides what Dad dosen't know won't hurt him," Mufasa piped up. Taka smiled at his older brother convinced. "Let's go then!" Mufasa called as he began to lead the way. "Oh no you don't," a voice came in from above. The foursome looked up and saw Zuzu flying in with Zazu right behind him. "And where do you four think you're going?" the hornbill asked, putting his wings on his hips.

"Oh we were just.." Mufasa began.

"I heard where you were just going," Zuzu said. "And forget about it. The gorge is way to dangerous for young cubs. There's no way that..." Just then Zula was interrupted by a gopher who popped up and said that Ahadi was looking for Zula. "Well it looks like I have to go," the blue bird said. "But don't you worry. My son Zazu will be keeping an eye on you four. Keep them out of trouble son."

"Of course Father," Zazu said. With that Zuzu flew off leaving his son alone with the cubs. "You heard my father," Zazu said. "_Im_ in charge here so don't think you can get anything by me. So sir. No gorge for you four that's for sure."

"Ah geeze Zazu lightnen up," Mufasa said. "You're not an old fart like your old man. Have some fun."

"Yeah come on have some fun," Taka said gently pushing the young bird.

"I hardly think that's porper," Zazu replied. "There's no way that I'm.."

"Ah come on you'll have plenty of time to be proper when you're majordomo," Mufasa said. "Live a little."

"Yeah live a little," Taka repeated. Soon Sarabi and Sarafina joined in and Zazu began to weaken. "Well.." he started. "What the heck. I should live a little. Come on let's go to that gorge." Cheers erupted from the cubs and together they gang of five beagn their walk towards the gorge where the real fun woud begin.

**A/N uh oh looks like Zazu's been corrupted. This can't be good right? Hope you all enjoyed ch 4. Review please.**


	5. The gorge

**A/n I really enjoy reading the good reviews. Wish there were more of them though so that I know if my story's any good or not. Oh well Enjoy ch 5**

**Ch 5 The Gorge**

As they were nearing the gorge the young lions and Zazu stopped at the edge a peered down. "Wow that's sooo cool," Mufasa whispered, his amber eyes wide. Then he turned to his friends and said, "Come on let's go down." Mufasa began to walk down the steap side of the gorge with Sarabi right beside him. However the golden Prince stopped when he noticed that Taka and Sarafina weren't moving. "Hey are you two coming or what?" Mufasa asked inpatiently.

"I don't know brother it looks pretty steap," Taka said, his green eyes wide with fear.

"Yeah what if we fall?" Sarafina said, her blue eyes also wide. "We'd get really hurt."

"Don't worry Sarafina I won't let you fall," Sarabi said putting her paw on her young friend's shoulder. "But if you're really scared you don't have to do it."

"Well," Sarafina said, still unsure. Then she looked at Taka who still looked scared and said, "I'll do it if Taka does it."

"Well I don't think..." Taka began. He was interrupted by Zazu who piped up, "I for one think it's a terriable idea and you're very smart not to go down there young Master Taka. A wise move indeed."

"Ah geeze who invited Mr. Buzzkill?" Sarabi muttered rolling her amber eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah really," Mufasa chimed in. Then he truned towards Zazu and said, "I thought you were going to live a little? What happened to that idea?"

"Well there's no need for name calling," Zazu said. "If you're going to act like that then I'll simply go back and tell your father what you're up to."

"Oh no you don't," Taka said sunddenly angry. The brown Prince roughly grabbed Zazu by his tailfeathers and pulled him to the ground accidently knocking the hornbill out. "Ooops I didn't mean to do that," Taka said feeling guilty that he hurt the bird. "Is he ok?"

"Ah he'll be fine," Mufasa said, with a shrug. "Come on let's go." With that the future King and his friends began to walk down the side of the gorge although Sarabi had to help Sarafina a little on the way. As he walked Taka was surprised that he suddenly felt no fear about the steap climb. "Hey maybe that dumb bird did me a favor," Taka thought with a smile. "Hitting him suddenly made me unafraid. Maybe I should hit things more often. Then maybe I won't be so weak in Dad's eyes."

TLKTLKTLK

When the cubs reached the bottom of the gorge they decided to split up to explore. Taka and Sarafina went one way and Mufasa and Sarabi went another way. Mufasa decided this himself because he really wanted to spend time alone with Sarabi, who he had a crush on for a while. Mufasa was sure how his friend felt about him so he was hesitant to tell her his feelings for fear of rejection. However Mufasa quickly learned that his fears were for not. Sarabi turned to the golden Prince and looked at his her amber eyes sparkling. Suddenly Sarabi ran behind Mufasa causing the future King to become confused. "Sarabi what are you..?" Mufasa began. He was interrupted by Sarabi tackling him and pinning him to the ground. "Ha, Ha I got ya!" the tan cub laughed proundly. Then suddenly she leaned down and gave Mufasa's cheek a lick. Mufasa's eyes popped open and he looked at his friend in surprise. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Well um I uh.." Sarabi stammered quickly jumping off of Mufasa. "I uh did because uh.."

"'Cause you like me?" Mufasa asked hopeful. Sarabi lowered her eyes in embarrassment and Mufasa said quickly, "I like you too Sara'."

"You do?" Sarabi asked raising her eyes. Mufasa nodded and the tan lioness cub smiled and tackled him again both of them laughing. "So does this mean we're like dating?" Sarabi asked.

"I guess so," Mufasa said. "Hey I'll race you to the edge."

"You're on," Sarabi said. With that the two cubs ran to the edge of the gorge both of them glad their feelings were out in the open.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile on the other end of the gorge Taka and Sarafina were doing some exploring of their own. "This place is soooo huge," Sarafina declared, her blue eyes wide as she scanned the area.

"Yeah," Taka agreed. Then the brown Prince heard a noise coming from one of the crevesses. "Hey 'Fina did you hear that?"

"Hear what," the creamy cub asked. "I think you're hearing things Tak'."

"I'm going to check it out," Taka declared. With that the brown cub went to see what the noise was. As he approached the crevess Sarafina was right next to him. Taka peered inside and was shocked to see Frita hiding in there with her pups. "Frita what are you doing here?" Taka whispered. "If my Dad finds you here he'll kill you and your cubs."

"Please don't tell King Ahadi that we're here," Frita begged. "My little Ed is too injured to be moved. I promise as soon as he's healed we'll be on our way."

"Well I don't know..." Taka began.

"You can't lie to your dad," Sarafina said. "She's a hyena Tak'. You have to turn her in."

"She hasn't hurt anyone 'Fina," Taka protessed. "Alls she's trying to do is save her pups. If my dad sees them he'll kill them. We can't let that happen to those pups. They're just babies. Please don't tell."

Sarafina looked at her firend, whose green eyes were pleading and looked at Frita's pups and let out a sigh, "Fine I won't tell. But if she's still here after next week then I will tell."

"That goes for me too," Taka said, looking at Frita. "One week Frita. Then I'm telling my dad. Got it?"

"Yes," Frita said, with a nod. "Thank you Prince Taka. You've saved our lives."

"Don't mention it," Taka said. "_Ever_." Then he looked up and saw the sun was beginning to set. "Come on Sarafina we'd better find Mufasa and Sarabi and head home before my dad comes looking for us." Sarafina nodded and with that the two cubs set off in search of the two older lion cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

As Taka and Sarafina were walking towards the place where they climbed up the gorge they were met by Sarabi and Mufasa. "Taka we'd better get home," Mufasa said. "It's getting dark and Mom and Dad will be worried about us. And so will Sarabi's and Srafina's mothers."

"No duh," Taka said rolling his eyes at his older brother. "Come on let's go." With that the four cubs began the steap climb back to the top.

TLKTLKTLK

Once they had reached the top of the gorge the cubs began to walk home. However they were quickly intercepted by Zazu, who looked very angry. "You four are in serious trouble," the hornbill squacked. "Especailly you young lion." Zazu angerily pointed in Taka's direction.

"Me?" Taka shouted his green eyes wide. "What did I do?"

"You hit me!" Zazu exclaimed. "You intentionaly knocked me out so I wouldn't tell your father what you were up to."

"No I didn't Zazu," Taka protessed. "I didn't mean to hurt you Zazu. I sware it was an accident."

"Yeah come on lay off my brother," Mufasa piped up. "He's only two months old. How much harm could he have possiably done."

"I'll be three months in two days," Taka muttered, slightly annoyed. Mufasa ignored the comment and contiuned, "Taka can't help it if you're weak. He barley even touched you."

"But none the less.." Zazu began. The hornbill was interrupted by Ahadi coming on the scene, Zuzu right next to him. "Ah there you cubs are," the King said. "It's getting late you should be back at Priderock." Then the King noticed the annoyed look on Zazu's face. "Is there a problem Zazu?' he asked.

"Be cool," Mufasa whispered in the birds ear.

"Well Sire I think you'd be very intreasted to know what your sons and their friends have been up to," Zazu replied, ignoring Mufasa all together.

"Do tell," Ahadi said, narrowing his green eyes at the young hornbill.

"Well for starters young Taka hit me," Zazu said causing Taka to shut his eyes and let out a low groan.

"Oh he did did he?" Ahadi asked, looking at his youngest son.

"Oh yes knocked me out cold," Zazu said. "All because I was going to tell you about them going to the gorge."

"They went to the gorge?" Ahadi growled causing both of his sons to shrink back in fear. "You two know that the gorge is forbidden. And yet you two delibertly disobayed me and went there anyways. And you two," the King turned to Sarabi and Sarafina. "I specifacilly remember your mothers telling you not to go there as well. I'll have to have a talk with them when we get back." Ahadi turned towards his sons once more, "And as for you two you're both grounded for the next two weeks. And Taka you'll be getting extra punishment for hitting Zazu. Understood?"

"But Dad it was an accident," Taka protessed trying to get out of the punishment.

"I don't care!" Ahadi boomed, causing Taka to shake. "Enough talk. Back to Priderock all of you. Now!" With that the foursome began the long walk back home knowing they were in big trouble.

TLKTLKTLK

As Ahadi returned to Priderock he was greeted by Uru, who looked concerned. "Ahadi what happened you look angry?" the Queen looked over at her sons, who were hanging their heads in shame. "What did you two do?" she asked.

"It's what they all did," Ahadi said,indicating Sarabi and Sarafina. "Where Selena and Fura? They should hear this."

"We're right here Ahadi," Selena said walking over towards the King with Fura right behind her. The tan lioness looked at her daughter and asked angerily, "Sarabi what did you do?"

"They played in the gorge today that's what they did," Ahadi said roughly.

"Sarabi!" Selena said her amber eyes wide with shock. "You know you're notsupposed to play there. I specifally forbad you to go there and you did it anyways. I am so dissappointed in you."

"I'm sorry Mom," Sarabi said sniffling.

"Sarafina do you have anything to say young lady?" Fura asked, looking at her daughter, who was crying.

"Just I'm sorry," Sarafina sobbed. "And please don't be to hard on Taka King Ahadi. He didn't mean to hurt Zazu it really was an accident."

"I think that enough talk for today," Fura said. "It's time for your bath Sarafina. Then off to bed. Then tomarrow you're grounding begins. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Sarafina whispered. With that Fura picked up her daughter and carried her off for her bath.

"That goes for you too Sarabi," Selena said as she picked up her daughter and carried he off as well leaving the Royal Family alone.

"Now then," Uru said turning towards her sons. "We need to talk punishment here."

"I've already take care of that," Ahadi said. "They're both grounded for the nex two weeks. But Taka here needs extra punishement for hitting Zazu."

"Oh Ahadi is that really needed?" Uru asked. "After all it was an accident."

"Still he needs to be taught a lesson," Ahadi insisted. "Taka come here at once." With that Taka began to slowly walk towards his father. "Faster!" Ahadi yelled, grabbing his son's tail and yanking him towards him, causing Taka to yelp in pain. Ignoring the yelp Ahadi took his paw and hit Taka across the face sending the young cub across the cave floor. "Let that be a lesson to you not to disobey!"

"Ahadi!" Uru cried running over to Taka a pulling the sobbing cub towards her. "That was completly uncalled for!"

"Yeah Dad you didn't have to hit him," Mufasa said nuzzling his brother gently.

"Don't sass me boy or you'll get the same," Ahadi hissed.

"Oh no he won't!" Uru growled glaring at he mate. "If you ever lay a paw on either of my sons again I sware I'll take both of them and leave. And you know I'll do it too Ahadi."

"I'd like to see you try," Ahadi hissed. "I was doing my duty as a father. If he listens then it won't happen again. Now no more crying Taka. Time for bed." With that Ahadi turned and layed down and Mufasa layed next to him with Uru and Taka on the other side. Taka however couldn't sleep and instead stayed up for fear of what his father might do to him next.

**A/N wow poor Taka :( That Ahadi sure is a jerk huh? Hope you all like ch 5. Review please.**


	6. Hateful Thoughts

**A/N Ok here's the deal folks I'm not sure if anyone's reading this or not but unless I get some reviews I won't be posting anymore 'cause if no one is reading it what's the point that being said I give you ch 6**

**Ch 6 Hateful Thoughts**

Then next morning Taka awoke with a headache from where Ahadi had hit him. What made things worse was that when the young Prince opened his eyes he saw that he was alone. "Hey where is everyone?" he asked.

"Your Mom went hunting with the other lionesses," Sarafina said walking towards Taka and sitting down. "And I think your Dad took Mufasa up top to watch the sunrise."

"Why didn't her wake me?" Taka asked standing up and streatching. "That's not fair. And besides I thought Mufasa was grounded. Why'd he get to watch the sunrise and not me?"

"I don't know," Sarafina said with a shrug. "Why don't you ask him?"

"I'll do just that," Taka declared. With that the brown cub went off in search of his father and brother.

TLKTLKTLK

Taka found Ahadi and Mufasa sitting and the highest peak of Priderock looking down at the Kingdom below. As he approached them Taka heard his father say, "Everything the light touches is our kingdom Mufasa."

"Wow," Mufasa whispered, his amber eyes wide in awe. "Awsome."

"Hey Dad. Hey Mufasa," Taka said walking up to the two lions. "Whatcha doing?'

"What are you doing outside the cave Taka?" Ahadi asked angerily. "You're grounded."

"So is Mufasa," Taka pointed out. "Why does he get to leave the cave and I don't?"

"Because I was showing Mufasa the Kingdom that's why," Ahadi snapped annoyed.

"But it's my kingdom too," Taka insisted.

"No it's not Taka," Ahadi said roughly. "You're not the future king. Mufasa is. That's why I was showing him the Kingdom. Because he will one day rule all the land. I didn't think you'd be intreasted since you're not going to rule."

"I may not be future King but I'm still a Prince," Taka said. "That should mean something. I just want to spend some time with you Dad. That's all." Taka lowered his eyes and began to walk slowly back to the cave, his ears pinned to his head in shame.

As he watched his son go Ahadi felt a pang of sympathy for the child. So he said, "Taka wait. You can stay son. You're right. You are a Prince and that does mean something. Come sit by me and we'll wait for the lionesses to return with our breakfeast."

"Yeah come on brother," Mufasa said with a smile. "Sit by us and we'll wait for Mom." Taka's face lit up and he ran up to his father and rubbed aganist his leg saying, "Thanks Dad." Ahadi grimiced a little at his son's touch but quickly placed a smile on his face and forced himself to rub Taka's head affectionatly. But Mufasa had noticed his father's grimace and thought, "Why does Dad hate Taka so much? What did he ever do to him?" Mufasa decided to find out later when Taka wasn't around what the deal was. But for the moment the golden Prince decided to enjoy the peace and snuggled on the other side of his father while they waited for the hunting party to return.

TLKTLKTLK

After breakfeast Taka was still confined to the cave along with Sarabi, Sarafina,and Mufasa. "Man my head is killing me," Taka muttered.

"Yeah Dad really hit you good," Mufasa said, gently rubbing his brother's back. "You should get Mom to get Rafiki to give you some medicine for that."

"Nah I'll be ok," Taka said, waving his paw dismissively. Sliently he was in agony but he didn't want to look weak in front of his friends. Hoping to change the subject Taka said, "Man I am sooo bored."

"Yeah me too," Sarafina agreed. "Too bad we're grounded. This stinks. Two whole weeks of being in the cave. I think our parents are trying to bore us to death." The creamy cub layed down with a sigh putting her head on her paws.

"Yeah me too," Sarabi piped up. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"But what?" Taka asked. Sarabi shrugged son Taka began to think. "Hey I know. We can play tag."

"Hey yeah that sounds like fun," Sarafina said, her blue eyes lighting up. Sarabi nodded and looked at Mufasa who shrugged. With that the four cubs began to play tag. After a couple of hours they once again were bored. Just then Zazu came flying into the cave and landed right beside Taka, "Good afternoon young Master Taka," the hornbill said.

"What do you want you snitch?" Taka snapped, glaring at the hornbill.

"Just wanted to see how you were," Zazu stated.

"I'd be better if you weren't here," Taka growled. "Go away Zazu."

"I take it you're still angry with me," Zazu said.

"We all are!" Mufasa yelled startling the young bird. "We got in big trouble becasue of you. We're grounded for two weeks because you had to be a big fat snitch and rat us out to my dad."

"Well I had no choice," Zazu began. "I had to..." But he was interrupted by Taka who let out an angry snarl, which sounded more like a squeak because he was so young, and pounced on Zazu, pinning him to the ground. "You didn't have a be a stinkin' rat you loser," he hissed, his face right in Zazu's. "My dad was really mad and so was Sarabi's mom and Sarafina's mom. If you had kept your mouth shut none of this would have happened. But nooo. You're too much of a wuss to do that aren't you. If I was bigger I'd eat you right here and now. As far as I'm concerned you're no longer my friend." With that Taka let Zazu up and stormed away, his green eyes blazing, and sat in the corner fatherest away from Zazu.

"All that anger just because he was grounded," Zazu said, brushing himself off.

"He got hit too Zazu," Sarafina cried. "His dad really hurt him."

"Well I didn't mean for that to happen," Zazu said, shocked that the King would do such a thing.

"Yeah well it did," Mufasa spat, his amber eyes burning with anger. "Maybe next time you'll keep you're mouth shut. Now get out of here before I get mad and hit you myself." With that the golden Prince walked towards his brother with Sarafina and Sarabi right behind him. Zazu decided that it was best to leave. He decided that he wouldn't hang out with them anymore for fear of getting their wrath once more.

TLKTLKTLK

A week past and soon it was the day when Taka turned three months old. Mufasa had celebrated his seven month birthday a couple of days before and as a gift Ahadi had lifted his groundation. Sarafina and Sarabi had also had their groudation lifted in celebration of Sarabi's birthday and Taka hoped that his father would do the same for him. However he was quickly dissappointed when Ahadi did not do so. Uru tried to persuade her mate but he would not give in. So Taka was forced to spend the day in the cave while the others were allowed to play. Sarafina tried to stay behind but Taka wouldn't let her. After a few minutes Sarafina finally gave up and went off to play with Sarabi and Mufasa. Taka spent the rest of the day sulking in the cave. "It's not fair," he thought bitterly. "Why does Dad always give Mufasa special treatment? Just because he's the oldest. What a crock. I hate Mufasa. He always gets what he wants. Well someday he'll get what he deserves. So will Dad. And I'll be the one to give it to them. Then they'll be sorry. They'll be sorry that they ever messed with me." Still angry Taka layed his head down and cried himself to sleep. "This was the worst birthday ever," the young Prince thought bitterly.

TLKTLKTLK

A week passed and finaly Taka's groundation was lifted and he was allowed to play with the other cubs. After eating his breakfeast Taka quickly bounded outside to meet up with his friends. Before he could go anywhere Ahadi stepped in front of his son blocking his path. "Oh hi Dad," Taka said. "I was just going to play."

"I know you were Taka," Ahadi said. "I just want to give you a warning. And I gave Mufasa the same warning. Don't get into trouble. Or else. Understand?"

"Yes Dad I understand," Taka said. "Can I go play now?"

"Yes you can," Ahadi said stepping aside. "Have fun and be careful." Ahadi forced himself to give Taka a nuzzle before he left. This was only because the King knew that Uru was watching them from the cave entrence. With that the young Prince went off to play. As he watched his son leave Ahadi couldn't help but scoff. "Look how thin and weak he is," the King thought. "He'll never be strong enough to amount to anything. Thank the Kings that Mufasa is nothing like him. At least I have one son I can be proud of." With a roll of his eyes Ahadi turned towards Uru, who had sat down beside her mate a rubbed her head aganist his black mane. "I'm going on patrol," Ahadi announced. "Let me know if trouble arises."

"Oh Ahadi stop," Uru said, rolling her amber eyes. "The boys will be fine. I'm sure they learned their lesson after what happened last time."

"Oh I know Mufasa did," Ahadi said. "But Taka..."

"Taka will be fine," Uru snapped, annoyed by her mate's attitude towards her youngest son. "I sware Ahadi I don't know why you're always so hard on him. He's not a bad cub and yet you seem to have it in your head that he is. I don't understand it at all. You never treat Mufasa is such a way."

"Mufasa's different," Ahadi said, shaking his head.

"How?" Uru asked. Silence. "I'm serious Ahadi. How is Mufasa any different from Taka? They're both your sons. And yet you seem to froget that most of the time."

"I do not," Ahadi said as he began to walk away. Uru, however ran in front of him and blocked his path. "Yes you do Ahadi," the Queen insisted. "You never speand anytime alone with Taka like you do with Mufasa."

"I'm training Mufasa to be king," Ahadi declared.

"And why can't you give Taka the same lessons?" Uru asked.

"Because Taka will never be King," Ahadi said, his voice rising slightly.

"And why not?" Uru asked. "My father and his brother ruled together perfectly. And if I had a sibling they we would have ruled together. Mufasa and Taka could rule together. They could..."

"No they can't!" Ahadi roared causing Uru to jump. "Taka will never be King Uru! Never! I will not allow it!"

"Why the hell not?" Uru asked, her amber eyes blazing with fury.

"He's too weak," Ahadi declared, his green eyes burning into Uru's. "He'll never be strong enough to rule. Mufasa is strong. He'll make a wonderful King and I won't have him weighed down by a weakling. End of discussion." With that Ahadi turned and stormed off leaving Uru standing there stunned at what her mate had just said. Shaking her head sadly Uru turned and walked inside the cave, unaware that Taka was hiding around the corner and had heard every hurtful thing his father had said about him. With tears pouring down his face the brown cub quickly ran off. Once he had gotten far enough away from Priderock the young Prince found a dark crevess and layed down and cried. After a few minutes he heard a soft voice say, "Taka are you ok? What's wrong?" Taka looked up and saw Sarafina looking at him her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing's wrong 'Fina," Taka sniffed, not looking at his friend. "Go away."

"Something's obviously wrong," Sarafina said, stepping futher into the dark space. "Otherwise you wouldn't be crying. I'm your friend Tak'. Talk to me. Please." Sarafina gently nuzzled Taka in an effort to get him to cheer up.

"My dad hates me," the young Pirnce blurttered out. He then proceded to tell the creamy lioness cub what he had heard Ahadi and Uru talking about. As she listened Sarafina's blue eyes got wide. "I can't belive King Ahadi coud be so mean," she whispered, shocked.

"And what's worse is that I don't even know wht I did wrong," Taka said, wiping his eyes. "I mean yeah I guess I am smaller and thinner than Mufasa but he's almost five months older than me. Of course he's going to be bigger. But then again I am smaller than the other cubs my age. Maybe I am weak."

"You're not weak Taka," Sarafina declared. "I think you're very brave. Your dad's just a big old jerk. Nobody else thinks you're weak."

"Really?" Taka asked, his green eyes lighting up.

"Of course silly," Sarafina said, smiling. "Now come on out of there. I want to show you something cool."

"Ok," Taka agreed, walking outside the crevess. He then turned to Sarafina and smled. "Thanks 'Fina. You're a great friend. In fact you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Taka," Sarafina said. "Now come on let's find Mufasa and Sarabi." With that the two lion cubs went off in search of the two older lion cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

When Taka and Sarafina found Mufasa and Sarabi they saw them sitting with their tail intertwined together nuzzling each other. "Hey Taka look," Sarafina whispered with a giggle.

"Eww gross," Taka giggled. Then he shouted, "Mufasa and Sarabi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Mufasa and Sarabi turned around and shot Taka a very annoyed look. Taka and Sarafina rolled on the ground laughing their heads off.

"You know someday you two will feel the same way," Sarabi said, rolling her eyes.

"No way," Taka said sticking his tounge out.

"Yeah no way," Sarafina repeated. "We'll never be a mushy as you two." Little did she know how wrong she was.

**A/N well there you have ch 6. What do you guys think? I like Sarafina and Taka's friendship. But Ahadi may cause trouble for them in the future.**


	7. New Friends

**A/N I guess one review is better than none so I guess I'll continue. So here's ch for ya**

**Ch 7 New Friends**

A month passed and Mufasa was celebrating his eight-month birthday. He had grown nicely and had a nice amber colored mane that was growing down his head and back. This was also a very special day for the golden Prince. This was the day when his offical training would begin. He was super excited. "Hey Taka do you want to come with Dad and me today?" Mufasa asked, walking over to where his brother was laying down. The soon to be four month old cub popped his head up in surprise. "Yeah I sure do," Taka shouted excitely. Then his expression fell. "No I better not. This is your day Mufasa and I'd just be in the way. Besides you and I both know that Dad won't let me come." As if on cue the golden King came walking up to his sons and smiled at his oldest. "Ah Mufasa there you are," tha King said. "Are you ready to go, son?"

"Dad," Mufasa began. "Can Taka come with us? Please?"

"No he can't," Ahadi said, with annoyance.

"Told ya," Taka said to his brother. Ahadi shot his son a glare and Taka muttered, "Sorry."

"But Dad Taka never gets to go anywhere with you," Mufasa protessed. "Can't he please come?"

"I said no Mufasa," Ahadi shouted. "And no means no. Now drop it. Understand?" Mufasa nodded and didn't say another word. Ahadi turned to Taka and said, "No more putting ideas in your brother's head Taka. This is his day not yours. Understand?"

"But Dad I didn't..." Taka began. Then he stopped figuring it was pointless to argue with his father. "Yes sir," Taka said, laying his head back dow on his paws and closing his eyes.

"Good," Ahadi said. He turned and saw Uru standing in front of him glaring at him. "Not a word Uru," Ahadi warned. "Not a word. Come on Mufasa lets go." After giving his mother a nuzzle Mufasa went with his father to begin his training.

As she watched them go Uru sat down beside her youngest son. "Taka you know your father dosen't meant such things," Uru said, gently nuzzling her son. "He loves you very much you know."

"No he dosen't Mom," Taka said. "He hates me."

"Taka that's not true," Uru said, shocked that her son would say such a thing.

"Yes it is Mom!" Taka shouted, leaping to his feet. "I heard what he said about me being a weakling and how I'll never be as strong or as good as Mufasa. What's s great about him anyways? Nothing that's what! It's not fair Mom! I'd be a good King if Dad would just give me a chance." By now Taka was beginning to cry and Uru pulled her son close and he buried his face in her leg. "Shhh there there my darling," Uru soothed her son. "I'll tell you what I'll have a talk with your father and fix this whole situation. Ok?"

"I won't do any good," Taka sniffed. "He hates me Mom and nothing you say is going to change that."

"Well I'm still going to try," Uru insisted. "Now why don't you find Sarafina and Sarabi and go play?"

"Ok Mom," Taka said, wiping his eyes and running off to find his friends.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Sarabi and Sarafina were having a little conversation of their own. "Mufasa is sooo cute isn't he 'Fina?" Sarabi was saying.

"I guess so," Sarafina said with a shurg. "But Taka's cuter."

"Taka?" Sarabi said, wrinkling her nose. "But he's so scrawny."

"At least he's not arrogant like Mufasa," Sarafina said, anger flashing with anger.

"Mufasa's not arrogant!" Sarabi shouted. "You're just jelaous cause he like me and not you!"

"Yeah right like I would ever like him," Sarafina scoffed. "He's the reason why Taka's dad hates him Sara'."

"No he's not," Taka said having heard the tail end of the conversation. "At least he's not the whole reason 'Fina. My dad's just mean that's all. It's not all Mufasa's fault."

"Oh," was all Sarafina could think to say. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Sara'."

"It's ok 'Fina," Sarabi said, smiling at her friend. Then the tan lioness cub turned to Taka and said, "Are you ok Taka? I heard what happened with your dad."

"You told her?" Taka said, turning towards Sarafina a hurt expression on his face.

"She's our friend Taka," Sarafina said. "She can help."

"You want to help me?" Taka asked, turing to face Sarabi.

"Sure I do," Sarabi said. "Like 'Fina said I'm your friend Taka. And I think your dad's just a big fat jerk."

"Thanks Sara'," Taka said, smiling at his friend. Then in an effort to change the subject the brown Prince said, "So you like my brother huh?"

"How did you..." Sarabi began. Taka interrupted her saying, "Oh come on Sara' it's obvious that you do. I've seen the way you guys are all lovey dovey. It's really sickening."

"Do you think he'd ask me to be his Queen when the time comes?" Sarabi asked. Taka opened his mouth to ansewer but he was interrupted by Sarafina saying, "Hey Tak' I see your dad and Mufasa."

"Where?" Taka asked, walking over to where Sarafina was standing. He stood on a rock and saw Ahadi and Mufasa walking together having a deep conversation. Taka felt a pang of jelaously as he watched them. "Stupid Mufasa thinks he's so great," Taka thought angerily. "It's not fair. I could be great if Dad would just give me a chance." Taka was really getting angry so aloud he said, "I need sometime alone girls. Ok? I'll be back."

"Ok," Sarabi and Sarafina said together. "Are you ok?" Sarafina asked.

"I'm fine 'Fina," Taka said, trying to sound convincing. Sarafina nodded so Taka took off really needing to blow off some steam.

TLKTLKTLK

Taka reached the area know as the Outlands where he knew he could be alone. Once he was there the young Prince let out a furious yell and slashed at the nearby tree trunk. "Hey watch it," a voice said. "We're sleeping in here." Taka took a step back and to his surprise a hyena pup came crawling out of the trunk,looking annoyed. The pup looked up at Taka and her eyes widened in surprise, "What the heck in a lion cub doing here?" she asked. "Hey Banazi, Ed come out here we've got ourselves a lion cub here." With that two more hyena pups came out and looked at Taka in surprise.

"Banazi and Ed?" Taka asked. "Hey are you Shenzi by chance? You're Frita's pups."

"You know our mom?" Shenzi asked.

"Yeah I do," Taka said. "I'm Taka by the way."

"Oh yeah Mom told me and my brothers about you," Shenzi said. "Ain't you some kind of Prince or somethin'?"

"Well yeah I am," Taka stammered.

"What the heck is a Prince like you doin' out here?" Banazi asked.

"I bet cha he's tryin' to get away from his old man," Shenzi said. "I hear that King Ahadi is meaaan. I mean look what he did to poor Ed." She pointed at Ed who just stared at Taka, drool dangling out of his mouth.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that," Taka said. "And you're right. My dad is mean and I did come here to get away from here. By the way where's Frita.?"

"Out huntin'," Shenzi said. "She should be back soon."

"Yeah not that she'll bring back anything good," Banazi complained. "Since there ain't nothin' out here to hunt. All the good food is in the Pridelands."

"Well maybe I could help," Taka said. "I mean maybe I could bring you guys back some food."

"Why would you help us?" Shenzi asked, narrowing her eyes at Taka. "I mean I may only be three months old but I know what's what. So I know that lions and hyenas are enemies."

"I still don't see what's so bad about hyenas," Taka said. "I mean Frita's not so bad. Neither are you guys for that matter. My dad's been wrong a lot so I figure he's wrong about you guys. Besides I like you and want to help."

"Well ok then," Banazi said walking over to Taka. "Thanks buddy." He looked at his sister, who still didn't look convinced. "Ah come on Shenz' at least give him a chance."

"Well ok," Shenzi said. "But only if Mom can convince the others to let a lion help us."

"Ah sure she can," Banazi said, waving his paw. As if on cue Frita came in long with the rest of the pack. When she saw Taka the alpha female's eyes went wide. "Prince Taka what are you doing here?" she asked.

"He wants to help us Mom," Banazi said running over to his mother and rubbing aganist her front leg. He then explained the deal that Taka made with them.

"I think he really means it Mom," Shenzi piped up. "What do you think?"

"I think he could be an asset to us," Frita said, looking at her packmates who murmered amungst themselves. Then after a moment they all nodded their heads in approval. Frita nodded and turned to Taka and said, "Welcome to out pack young Taka." Taka smiled and thought, "Finally acknowledgement for my greatness. This is going to be great. As long as my dad dosen't find out." Taka shuddered to think about what his father would do if he caught him. But Taka felt like it was worth the risk to help his new firends.

TLKTLKTLK

As Taka was walking back towards Priderock he saw Ahadi and Mufasa sitting together. Taka hid behind a rock so he could hear what was being said. By now it was dark and the stars had come out. Taka heard Ahadi say,"Look at the stars Mufasa. The Great Kings of the Past are up the watching over us. So whenever you feel alone just look to them for guidence and know that they'll always be there for you and so will I."

"Whoa," Mufasa whipsered. "Cool." He snuggled aganist his father's mane and they both contiuned to watch the stars together. Taka's eyes flled with tears as he watched, "What's so special about Mufasa anyways?" he thought bitterly. "Why can't Dad ever do anything special with me? I'm just as much his son as Mufasa is." With these angr thought going through his head Taka turned and went back to Priderock hoping that he wouldn't be seen

**A/N well there you go ch 7. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	8. Actions before Thinking

**A/N Here we are at ch 8. Enjoy.**

**Ch 8 Actions before Thinking.**

Two months past and Taka had been sneeking food to his new friends almost everyday. However Sarafina noticed that her friend was acting really strangely and disappearing all the time. So the creamy cub decided to follow her friend to see where he was going. Being careful not to be seen, Sarafina began to follow her friend.. The first thing she noticed was that Taka took a large piece a zebra from that morning's kill and ran off with it. "What the heck is he doing?" Sarafina thought. "He already had his breakfeast." Sarafina quickly ran after her friend to see where he was going. She was shocked when she saw Taka enter the Outlands. Walking further Sarafina saw what exactly Taka was up to. She saw Taka drop the piece of meat on the ground and three hyena pups came running out, along with a much bigger adult hyena.

"Hey Taka ol' buddy," one of the pups said, running over to Taka jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hey there Banazi," Taka replied with a smile. "Hey Shenzi hey Ed. Miss me?"

"Of course they did," the adult hyena replied. "Thank you for the food Taka."

"No problem," Taka replied. "Well I'd better go before I'm missed." After saying his goodbyes Taka left. Sarafina had to run away quickly before Taka saw her. "I can't believe Taka is still associating with those hyenas," she thought as she ran. "I'd better talk to him before I tell anyone." With that the cream colored young lioness stopped and waited for Taka to catch up to her. Once he was there Sarafina popped up in front of the brown Prince and said in a rough voice, "What do you think you're doing Taka?"

"What are you talking about 'Fina?" Taka asked, his green eyes wide with surprise.

"I saw you give food to those hyenas," Sarafina stated still glaring at Taka. "And I want to know why."

"Because I like them 'Fina," Taka declared. "They're nice."

"But if your dad finds out.." Sarafina began.

"He won't if you keep you mouth shut," Taka hissed. Then in a softer voice he said, "Please don't tell 'Fina. I promise I won't go back there just please don't tell my dad."

"You know I won't," Sarafina replied. "Just as long as you promise not to give those filth anymore food."

"I won't I sware," Taka said. "Thanks 'Fina you're a good friend." With that the two lion cubs dropped the subject and went off to play together.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Taka and Sarafina returned to Priderock and were immediatly confornted by Ahadi who looked angry. "Taka where have you been?" the King demanded, glaring at his son.

"I was playing with Sarafina Dad," Taka replied, taking a step back.

"All day?" the King asked.

"Yes sir," Taka responded.

"Don't you dare lie to me Taka!" Ahadi boomed, causing Taka and Sarafina to jump.

"He's not lying King Ahadi," Sarafina stammered. "He was playing with me all day."

"Sarafina I'm dissappointed in you," Ahadi said, shaking his head. "I expected better from you."

"What's going on Ahadi," Fura asked walking over to where her daughter was. The creamy lioness looked down at her daughter and said, "Sarafina what did you do?"

"Nothing Mom I sware," Sarafina yelped.

"Nothing but lie to me!" Ahadi roared. Sarafina jumped and hid behind her mother's leg shaking from fear.

"Ahadi there's no need to shout," Fura said, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "There're only cubs."

"I agree Ahadi," Uru said, having just joined the conversation. "Whatever you think Taka did I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be."

"He lied to me Uru," Ahadi declared. "But that's besides the point. He's been seeking food to those filthy hyenas. Zazu heard his confess just that to Sarafina."

"Stupid rat fink bird," Taka thought with a scowl. "I'll get him good for this." Outloud he said, "Dad I.." But he was interrupted by Sarafina who said, "He promised that he'd never do it again King Ahadi. Besides he really didn't hurt anyone when he.." Sarafina was silenced by Fura who put her paw on her daughter's shoulder and gave her a look that said, "Be quiet now." So Sarafina was slient.

"So it is true!" Ahadi roared advancing towards his son. "You misarable little tratior! I'll teach you to disobey me!" With that Ahadi raised his paw fully prepared to strike his son. However Uru stepped in front of her son protectivaly. "Ahadi don't you dare touch him!" the Queen shouted. "If you touch him I sware to you that I'm gone and so are your sons."

"Are you condoning his behavior?" Ahadi growled, his green eyes blazing.

"Of course not," Uru said. "But you're angry and I'm afraid that you're about to do something you'll regret. Yes what Taka did was horriable and he deserves to be punished for it. But that hardly makes him a tratior. He's only six-months-old for goodness sake. He knows what he did was wrong and he won't do it again Right Taka?" Taka nodded his head. "You see," Uru continued. "Now I think grounding him for a week is punishment enough. Don't you agree Ahadi?" Uru looked at her mate her amber eyes pleading.

Ahadi looked at his mate then at his son who said to him, "I'm really sorry Dad. I promise I won't do it again. Please don't hate me." Ahadi mearly scoffed at his son and said, "Your mothers too soft on you boy. It's high time to make you tough and be held responsiable for you actions." Before Uru could react Ahadi grabbed Taka roughly by his scruff and carried him away. "Ahadi where are you taking him?" Uru shouted, her voice fearful. Ahadi didn't respond. He only carried Taka to the top of Priderock where dropped the cub roughly on the ground. "Look at me Taka!" Ahadi growled. Taka turned to face his father shaking uncontrollably. "I want to tach you what my father taught me when I was your age," Ahadi said, his voice mush calmer. "You see Taka I was a lot like you when I was a cub. Weak, sneaky, disobident, and a liar. Well my father finaly had enough and decided to teach me a lesson I wouldn't soon forget. And it made me the lion that I am today. And that's exactly whats I intend to do for you." With that Ahadi raised his paw and struck Taka across his face catching him on his left eye. Taka let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground holding his eye, which was seeping blood. Ahadi began to advance on his son again and Taka tried to get away but due to his injured eye he didn't get far. Ahadi struck his son again causing him to crash into the wall. Ahadi was about to hit Taka again when a voice cried out, "Dad stop leave him alone!" Ahadi whipped his head around and saw Mufasa standing there, glaring at his father. "Mufasa stay out of this," Ahadi hissed. "This dosen't concern you son."

"Yes it does," Mufasa hissed back. Then golden Prince then ran over to his brother's side and stood between him and his father. "I won't let you hurt him again," Mufasa declared.

"Move out of my way Mufasa," Ahadi growled. "I need to teach your brother a lesson about lying."

"How? By beating him to a pulp?" Mufasa asked, his voice rising.

"Don't test me Mufasa," Ahadi warned. "Or you'll get the same thing."

"I'd like to see you try," Mufasa dared. "I'm not a little cub anymore Dad. I'm almost a full grown lion."

"A full grown lion," Ahadi laughed. "Hardly. You're not even a year old yet boy."

"I will be in a couple of months," Mufasa declared shaking his thin red mane out of his eyes. "And Taka's my little brother. It's my job to protect him from bullies. And that include you Dad."

"Why you miserable little brat," Ahadi growled, raising his paw to strike Mufasa. Just then the King heard a low groan. He looked down and saw that Taka was coming around. "What's going on?" the brown Prince asked. "How come I can't open my left eye?"

"Because I taught you a lesson boy," Ahadi said roughly. "Now get up." He roughly poked Taka with his paw. "I said get up!"

"He can't Dad," Mufasa pointed out. "Can't you see that? He's hurt. He needs Rafiki to look at him."

"Silence!" Ahadi roared, striking Mufasa in the face. Taka's eye went wide. He had never seen Mufasa get hit before. This frightened the young Prince. So with all his remaining energy Taka managed to get to his feet and walk back down to the cave, swaying slightly as he walked. Mufasa began to help his brother but Ahadi held him back. So Mufasa was forced to watch his little brother struggle to walk down the steep path that lead to the cave. "I'm sorry Taka," Mufasa thought sadly. "I failed you. Some brother I am."

TLKTLKTLK

As Taka returned to the cave Uru ran up to him and nuzzled his. "Oh my poor baby," the brown Queen cried out. "Your eye! What did your father do to you?"

"He taught me a lesson," Taka said, weakly. With that the brown Prince passed out right in his mother's paws.

"Taka!" Uru cried. "Zuzu! Zuzu! Get Rafiki at once."

"Yes my Queen," Zuzu shouted. With that the hornbill flew off to fetch the mandrill. By this time Ahadi and returned with a sullen Mufasa right beside him. Mufasa ran up to his mother and said, "I'm sorry Mom. I tried to stop him but I couldn't." Mufasa was in tears by now and Uru gently soothed her oldest son. "Shh there there my darling," she whsipered gently rubbing her son's back. "It's alright. It's not your fault. You've got to remember that you're only ten months old. You couldn't have stopped him. Your brother will be just fine. You'll see." The whole time she was talking the Queen was glaring at Ahadi, who said nothing. Just then Rafiki came in to examine Taka. The mandril gently shooed the Royal family out so that he could do so. Once they were outside Uru sent Mufasa to find Sarabi and Sarafina so that she could talk with her mate. Once Mufasa was gone Uru tunred toward Ahadi her amber eyes blazing. "How could you do something so terriable to your own son," she hissed.

"I did what I had to do," Ahadi replied. "If you're expecting an apology Uru then you'll be dissappointed. I'm not sorry for what I did and if I had it to do over again I would do the same thing. Taka needed to be taught a lesson. He'll thank me someday for this."

"Thank you?" Uru cried. "Thank you for what Ahadi? For losing his eye? Because that's probaly what's going to happen you know. Then what? Will you still say that it was for the best?"

"Yes I will," Ahadi delcared. "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

"So you don't even care?" Uru asked shocked. "Don't you even love him at all?"

"Who can love a mistake?" Ahadi asked. "That's all he is Uru is a mistake. I tried for your sake to pretend to love him but I can't do it anymore. These last six months have been Hell for me. But no more. I love you and Mufasa. That's it."

"I can't belive you can be so heartless," Uru said, her voice breaking. "Well Ahadi you may not love him but I do and I will not allow you to harm him anymore. You stay the Hell away from him and from me. I hate you right now." With that the brown Queen left and went inside the cave to check on her son.

**A/N wow that Ahadi cruel isn't he? Hope you guys think I'm portraying him right but I figure that since he's not canon I can make him be whatever I want him to be. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 8 and as always review please pretty please.**


	9. the cold truth

**Ch 9 The Cold Truth**

Uru walked inside just as Rafiki was finishing examining Taka. "How is he?" Uru asked, trying not to cry.

"He will be alright," Rafiki replied. "But I'm afraid dat de Prince will have a noticable scar on his left eye."

"A scar?" Uru asked the tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I'm afraid so," Rafiki said, sady. "He is vedy lucky dat he didn't lose his eye all together."

"Damn you Ahadi," Uru choked out. "My poor baby." The Queen layed down beside her son and gently nuzzled him. Taka groaned and opened his good eye and looked at his mother, "Mom?" Taka whispered.

"I'm right here baby," Uru said gently. "Don't you worry my sweet you're going to be just fine. I promise you that I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." Just then Ahadi came into the cave and approached Uru and Taka. Uru shot her mate a glare and hissed at him, "What the Hell do you want?" Uru's amber eyes were like daggers as she looked at the golden King.

"I wanted to see if Taka's awake," Ahadi replied.

"I'm awake Dad," Taka said, looking at his father.

"Good," Ahadi replied. "Just wanted to clear the air here Taka. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes I'm listening," Taka whispered, dreading what his father was going to say. He knew that it wouldn't be anything good.

"I just wanted to say that you brought all of this upon yourself," Ahadi said, his green eyes like ice. "I also wanted to tell you to keep your distance from me."

"Ahadi," Uru began. "Is this really nessary right now?"

"Yes Uru it is," Ahadi snapped. Then he turned back to Taka and continued, "I'm tired of this farce Taka. So I decided to tell you the truth."

"The truth that you don't love me," Taka said, his voice monotone. "News flash here Father I already knew that. I don't need you to rub it in."

"Why you little..." Ahadi growled. Uru let out a roar and the golden King went silent. Then he bent down and whispered in Taka's ear, "You've been warned boy. Now remember what I said. Understand?" Taka nodded and Ahadi lifted his head and walked away. Uru looked at her said with concern and asked, "Are you ok Taka?"

"I'm fine Mom," Taka said, without emotion. "I'm tired. I think I'll go back to sleep now."

"Ok darling," Uru said gently. "I love you my sweet."

"I love you too Mom," Taka said, smiling at his mother. With that the brown Prince layed his head down and went to sleep thinking hateful thoughts about Ahadi and how much he hated him.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Taka was visted by Sarafina who looked at her friend with concern in her blue eyes. "Are you mad at me Taka?" the creamy lioness cub asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Taka asked. "It's not your fault that my father's a big stupid jerk. You were trying to defend me that's all."

"I still feel bad," Sarafina said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Well don't," Taka said, bluntly. "I already heard it from Mufasa. He feels guilty about not protecting me. I told him the samething I'm telling you. It's not your fault. I don't blame you. The only one I blame is Zazu. If that stupid bird hadn't ratted me out my father wouldn't have found out. If I hate anyone besides my father it's him."

"Yeah stupid bird," Sarafina agreed. "We should eat him."

"Nah," Taka said, with a laugh. "He's too scrawny. But I bet my hyena friends would like him."

"You're still going to be friends with them?" Sarafina asked, shocked. "After what just happened?"

"Screw Ahadi," Taka spat out. "I wasn't going to help them anymore at first. But now I changed my mind. He dosen't care about me so why should I care about him and what he says?"

"Good point," Sarafina said. "But still..."

"But still nothin'," Taka interupted. "You don't have to hang out with them if you don't want to but as soon as I'm able to get out I'm going to go back to the Outlands and give them some more food."

"Just make sure you're father dosen't find out," Sarafina replied.

"He won't," Taka declared. "I'll make sure of it this time." Taka meant this last part as was determined to do it come Hell or highwater.

TLKTLKTLK

A few weeks past and the whole pride was celebrating Mufasa's 1st birthday. By this time Taka had been allowed to exit the cave. The eight-month old lion Prince stepped outside and went to sit beside Sarafina, who smiled warmly at him. "How'd it go?" she asked, referring to the trip to the Outlands.

"Oh just fine," Taka replied with a grin. He looked over at Ahadi who shot his son a glare, telling him to be quiet. Taka let out a low growl and rolled his green eyes at his father. "Ah shut up yourself," he whispered. Sarafina let out a small chuckle and Fura glared at her daughter and said sharply, "Sarafina be quiet right now." Sarafina said a quick "Sorry" and was silent. She knew that this was not only an important day for Mufasa but for Sarabi as well. This was the day that Sarabi would be going out for her first hunt. As soon as Ahadi had given his approval she and another lioness her age went off to begin their hunt. "I wish I could go with her," Sarafina said as she watched Sarabi go. "But I still have four more months until my first hunt."

"Well don't worry your time will come soon enough," Taka relpied. Just then another cub from the pride came up to Taka and said," Hey Scarface they finally let you out of your prison." He laughed crully at the joke. Taka gingerly touched his scared eye and growled at the younger cub. "You had better watch your mouth young Akali," Taka warned. "I'm still a Prince of these lands and will be treated as such."

"King Ahadi says we don't have to treat you nice," Akali replied.

"Yeah Scarface," another cub piped up. "King Ahadi says that you are no longer a Prince and we can say whatever we want to you." With that the two cubs laughed and continued to chant "Scarface! Scarface!" over and over again. Taka growled as loud as he could and swung his paw at the two cubs striking them in the face. "That ought to teach you a good lesson about messing with me," Taka hissed at the pair. "And if I ever hear you or anyone else call me Scarface again I'll kill you. Understand?" The pair nodded and quickly got up and ran off. Taka growled and whipped his head around blowing his ever growing black mane out of his face. Just then Ahadi approached the two young lions and turned to Sarafina and said, "Ah there you are my dear," the King said, compleatly ignoring Taka. "Sarabi and Gira have just returned from their hunt and now I have an announcement to make and it concerns you. Will you please join us?"

"Sure," Sarafina replied. "Can Taka come too?"

"I suppose," Ahadi said, still not looking at Taka.

"You coming Taka?" Sarafina asked.

"I guess," Taka replied with a shrug. "Only because it means a lot to Mufasa." With that the brown Prince followed Sarafina to join the rest of the pride.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Taka and Sarafina had joined the rest of the pride Ahadi began to speak, "I just want to congratulate young Sarabi and Gira for their successful hunt today." He smiled at the two young lioness who were beaming with pride. Selena proundly nuzzled her daughter as did Gira's mother. Ahadi contiuned, "As you all know today is also a special day for my mate Uru and I. For today our son Mufasa turned a year old. Now granted he's still got another year before he's a full grown adult we are still porund of him none the less." Uru smiled and nuzzled Mufasa lovingly as did Ahadi. Taka glared at his father as he nuzzled his brother and was surprised that he felt a pang a jealously towards his brother. "Now as King of the Pridelands it is my responsibility to choose a proper mate for my son. This lioness will have to be not only a good mate for Mufasa but also a good Queen for the Pridelands. I have choosen the perfect lioness for him. " Sarabi's smile got bigger as she was sure that she was this lioness. "And this lioness is..." Ahadi said. "Sarafina."

"Sarafina?" Mufasa and Sarabi cried at the same time.

"Me?" Sarafina squeaked, her blue eyes wide with surprise. Fura also looked surprised as did Selena and Uru.

"Ahadi I thought we had a deal that Mufasa and Sarabi would be mates," Selena stated.

"Yes I thought so too," Fura said. "We never discussed Sarafina being _Mufasa's _mate. I always thought she'd be Taka's mate."

"Well Taka won't be getting a mate," Ahadi declared. "And besides I think that Sarafina is much more suited to be Queen than Sarabi."

"No you don't!" Uru cried out. "You're just doing this because you know it would hurt Taka. You know how much he likes Sarafina. Ahadi you and I both know that Mufasa and Sarabi belong together."

"Yeah Dad," Mufasa piped up. "Please don't make me marry Sarafina. I don't love her. I love Sarabi."

"And I love him," Sarabi chimed in.

"You'll learn to love Sarafina," Ahadi declared.

"No I won't," Mufasa declared, his voice rising. He turned to Sarafina, "No offense 'Fina."

"None taken," Sarafina replied.

"My decision stands," Ahadi stated. "Mufasa and Sarafina will be mates and that's final." The King looked directly at Taka who growled fiercly at him, "I hate you you mean son of a bitch! You'll do anything in your power to hurt me!"

"Taka," Uru warned, fearful of what Ahadi might do.

"No Mom I'm sick of this!" Taka shouted. "You know how I feel about Sarafina and you don't care. You're just a mean, cold, heartless bastard who dosen't give a damn about anything but hurting me."

"I'm warning you boy you had better shut your mouth," Ahadi said, taking a step towards his son.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," Taka shouted. "I haven't been ever since you gave me this." He pointed to his scar when he said this last part. "So you can just take your threats and shove them 'cause I'm pissed as Hell right now. And guess what Father? I'm not going to take your abuse anymore. It's clear that you don't want me here. So I'm going to give you what you want. I'm outta here." With that Uru shouted, "Taka no! Don't go! You'll never make it on your own out there! Please!"

"Your mom's right," Sarafina said. "Don't go Taka. Please."

"I'm sorry 'Fina but I have too," Taka replied. "I can't take him anymore. Maybe I'll come back when he's gone but until then I have to go. Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Where will you go?" Uru asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"The Outlands," Taka said. "I've got friends there. You hear that Father? I've been helping the hyenas. At least they appricate me and have better manners." Taka gared at his father as he spat out this last part.

"I knew it!" Ahadi roared. "You little tratior! Get out now! I hearby exile you. If you ever come back to the Pridelands I'll kill you. Understand?"

"Whatever," Taka said, rolling his eyes. He turned to his mother and gave her a nuzzle, "I love you Mom," he said.

"I love you too my son," Uru said. Taka then turned to Mufasa and said, "I'm sorry your birthday got runied brother.""

"You didn't do it Tak'," Mufasa declared. The golden Prince then embraced his brother and said, "You be careful. I love you."

"I love you too brother," Taka said. "Take good care of Sarafina." He smiled at the creamy lioness cub who had to sniff back tears. She then embraced Taka and said,"I love you Tak'."

"I love you too 'Fina," Taka replied. Ahadi loudly cleared his throat and said roughly, "If you don't leave now I'll have no choice but to kill you."

"Whatever Ahadi," Taka replied, not even bothering with the formalaites. "I'm gone." With that Taka walked down the side of Priderock and began to walk towards the Outlands. He looked up and saw Zuzu following him. "Buzz off bird brain," he hissed.

"You're father gave me orders to make sure you get to the Outlands," Zuzu replied, flying in front of Taka.

"I said beat it!" Taka growled, swinging his paw at Zuzu catching the bird in the face, killing him. "Oh man what did I do?" Taka thought. He pushed Zulu with his paw but it was clear that the bird was dead. "Oh crap I'd better get out of here," Taka thought. With that the former Pridelander Prince ran into the Outlands hoping to find his hyena friends.

**A/n RIP Zuzu :( Poor Taka. Now comes the part where Taka dies and Scar is born. Hope you all enjoyed ch 9 and please don't be shy about giving me those reviews.**


	10. Scar

**A/N it's all Disney's not mine enjoy chapter 10**

**Ch 10 Scar**

Taka entered the Outlands and was greeted by Frita and her pups. "Taka we were beginning to worr about you," Frita said.

"Yeah where ya been?" Shenzi asked. The she looked at Taka's eye and said, "Whoa what happened to your eye?"

"Yeah what happened buddy?" Banazi said, looking at his friend.

"Ahadi that's what," Taka replied, his voice a growl. "I left for good. I couldn't take it anymore. Can I stay here with you guys?"

"Sure you can," Shenzi piped up. "It's ok right Ma?" She looked at her mother who said,"Of course it is. Our home is your home Taka."

"Call me Scar," Taka said his voice bitter. "Taka was the name Ahadi gave me. My new name is Scar."

"Well welcome home Scar ol' buddy," Banazi replied, patting Scar on the back along with Shenzi. Ed just looked at Scar and shook his head in approval. Frita smiled at Scar and said, "I'll show you where you can sleep Scar." With that Frita lead Scar to a place next her cubs where he could sleep. As soon as he was settled Scar layed down and put his head on his paws and was asleep at once.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of months past and Scar was awaken one morning by a voice saying, "Hey Scar wake up it's morning."

"Already?" Scar muttered opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Banazi staring down at him. "Geeze Banazi your morning breath could bring down an elephant," Scar declared waving his paw in front of his nose.

"And I suppose yours smell like flowers huh?" Banazi said, rolling his eyes. "Come on get up. Ma wants to talk to ya."

"Fine," Scar said getting up and streatching. He then walked over to where Frita was and sat beside her. "You wanted to talk to me Frita?" Scar asked.

"Yes I did young one," Frita replied. "There's two lionesses that are waiting at the border to speak with you. One of them claims to be your mother."

"Mom's here?" Scar asked, his green eyes wide with surprise. "I wonder what she wants."

"Why don't cha go see dummy," Shenzi said with a laugh.

"I'll do that," Scar declared beginning to walk towards the Prideland border. Then the brown lion turned towards Shenzi and said roughly, "And if you call me dummy ever again I'll rip your face off get it?"

"Ok ok sooory," Shenzi replied. "Sheesh talk about touchy."

"Oh shut up," Scar said as he walked away. Shenzi looked at her brothers and the three of them burst out laughing. Scar shook his head and muttered, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

TLKTLKTLK

As he aproached the Prideland border Scar saw that it was indeed Uru who was waiting for him along with Sarafina. "Mother what are you doing here?" Scar asked as his mother embraced him.

"I came to see you Taka," Uru replied. "I was worried about you. My goodness you've grown a lot in two months. But you're so skinny. Are you sure you're eating enough?"

"I'm fine Mother," Scar replied. "I'm not a baby you know. I'm almost a year old. And by the way my name is Scar now."

"Scar?" Uru repeated. "But why Scar?"

"I think you know the ansewer to that," Scar replied. Then he finally noticed Sarafina standing there beside his mother. "Well if it isn't the future Queen. What brings you here?"

"Taka..." Sarafina began but was cut off.

"My name is Scar," the brown lion hissed. "Taka was the name Ahadi gave me. Why should I keep it? Besides I think Scar is a much more fitting name for me anyways."

"Ok _Scar_," Sarafina started again. "I was worried about you as well. We wanted to come see you sooner but Ahadi wouldn't let us. Did you know that right after you left Zulu was found dead? Ahadi thinks you killed him."

"Well for once Ahadi got it right," Scar said bluntly. Sarafina and Uru looked at him their eyes wide with shock. "Oh don't look at me like that," Scar said, rolling his green eyes. "It was an accident. He made me angry and would not shut up. So I hit him. I guess I hit him too hard because the next thing I knew he was on the ground dead. Guess he was too old to handle such a hit."

"If Ahadi finds out he'll..." Uru began.

"He'll what exile me?" Scar scoffed. "Go ahead and tell him Mother. I really don't care. In fact I don't really care what either one of you do It's clear to me that you're on Ahadi's side and only came here to accuse me of murder. Now if you'll excuse me I best be going."

"Please don't go," Sarafina begged, her blue eyes pleading.

"Isn't your _fiance_ waiting for you?" Scar said coldly. "Just leave me alone Sarafina. You too Mother. You're all better off forgetting all about me."

"I could never do that," Uru declared. "You're my son. You may call yourself Scar but to me you'll always be my little Taka. Always. And I'll never stop loving you my son."

"Just go Mother," Scar said, turning away from the two lionesses. "And if I were you I wouldn't come back." With that the brown lion walked back into the Outlands leaving Sarafina and Uru alone.

"Come on Sarafina let's go," Uru said sadly. "Taka clearly dosen't want us here." Sarafina nodded and the tears spilled out of her blue eyes as she said, "He's so bitter now Uru. He's changed and not for the better."

"I agree," Uru replied sniffing as she also wiped away her tears. "The cub we knew is dead and gone. We've lost him for good." The rest of the walk back to Priderock was spent in silence.

TLKTLKTLK

As soon as Uru and Sarafina returned to Priderock they were immediatly confronted by Ahadi,who looked angry. "And just where have you two been?" he asked, his green eyes blazing.

"I sure as Hell don't have to ansewer to you Ahadi," Uru growled. "But for your information we went to see Taka."

"You went to see him?" Ahadi boomed. "After I forbad it? Uru this is outragous!"

"No Ahadi it's not!" Uru shouted, her amber eyes flashing with anger. "What's outragous is you! But don't worry we won't be seeing him again."

"You got that right," Ahadi declared. "Because I'm going to the Outlands right now and killing him."

"For what Dad?" Mufasa asked, having heard the whole conversation. "He didn't do anything wrong. Mom and Sarafina went to him. Besides that you know that the Outlands are filled with hyenas and if you step one paw there they'll rip you to shreads."

"I guess you have a point Mufasa," Ahadi said, his voice much calmer. Then the golden King turned towards Sarafina and said, "But just remember Sarafina this is no way for a future Queen to act. You need to know this for the future."

"You know what?" Sarafina said, her voice acidy. "I really don't care what you say Ahadi."

"Sarafina bite your tounge," Fura said, stepping up beside her daughter. "Remember he is the King around here."

"You had better listen to your mother young one," Ahadi warned.

"Or what?" Sarafina spat out. "You'll banish me like you did Taka? Well go ahead and do it already! I don't care anymore!" With that the cream colored lioness burst into tears and ran off her mother close behind her.

"Are you happy now Father?" Mufasa asked, angerily. "You sure do have a knack of making everyone misarable. And what's worse is that I really do think that you honestly don't care. Well if you want to misarable Father then go right ahead. But leave the rest of us the Hell alone!" With that the golden Prince stormed off to find Sarafina and make sure she's ok.

"That goes for me as well," Uru declared. "Just keep your distance Ahadi until your attitude changes." Uru then turned and walked away leaving Ahadi alone with his thoughts. "What have I done?" the King thought. "I've turned my family aganist me. Why am I always so angry? I need help. Time to pay my old friend Rafiki a visit." With that Ahadi left and headed for Rafiki's tree hoping the mandrill would be able to help.

TLKTLKTLK

Mufasa walked up to Sarafina, who was being comforted by Fura and Sarabi. "Are you ok 'Fina?" Mufasa asked.

"No I'm not!" Sarafina declared, wiping away her tears. "I'm sad Mufasa. I'm sad about Taka."

"Is he really that bad?" Mufasa asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yes he is," Sarafina said. "You should have seen him. He's so skinny. But that's not even the worst part."

"What was?" Sarabi asked, her amber eyes filled with worry.

"His whole attitude has changed," the creamy lioness explaied. Sarabi and Mufasa both gave her a look that said "go on" so Sarafina continued, "For one thing he calls himself Scar now."

"Scar?" Sarabi and Mufasa said at the same time.

"Yeah Scar," Sarafina repeated. "He says its a much more fitting name since Ahadi gave him the name Taka. Anyways not only that but he's so bitter now. As soon as I opened my mouth he got angry."

"What did you say to him?" Mufasa asked.

"I told him about how Ahadi thinks he killed Zulu," Sarafina explined.

"And?" Mufasa said, urging his friend to continue.

"And he admitted that he did it," Sarafina confessed, her voice a low whisper. Sarabi gasped and Mufasa's eyes went wide. "But he said it was an accident," Sarafina added quickly. "And I belive him."

"Yeah I don't think he did it on purpose either," Mufasa said. "My brother's no murderer."

"I agree," Sarabi said, nodding her head. "But I don't blame him for being bitter. Taka, I mean Scar, has been abused by Ahadi his whole life. I mean what lion wouldn't be bitter and messed up after that?"

Mufasa smiled at Sarabi and gave her a nuzzle, "You my dear are wise beyond your years." Sarabi quickly pulled away from Mufasa. "What's wrong Sara'?" Mufasa asked, confused.

"You know what's wrong," Sarabi said, sadly. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Mufasa asked. "Because of what my dad said? Well to hell with that. I love you Sarabi and I want you to be my Queen. No offense 'Fina."

"None taken," Sarafina said with a smile.

"Mufasa I love you too," Sarabi said. "But we can't go aganist a betrothement. It's the law. You have to marry Sarafina or else you can't be King."

"I don't want to be King if it means losing you," Mufasa declared.

"There has to be an heir," Sarabi declared. "And that's you Mufasa. I won't let you give up your birthright for me. Besides Sarafina will make a wonderful Queen and mate. I'm sure that in time you'll learn to love her. But one things for sure. We can't be together and that's that."

"Sarabi please don't," Mufasa began. Sarabi just turned and walked away, not wanting to talk about the painful subject anymore. Mufasa started to follow but Sarafina stopped him. "Let her go Mufasa," she said, gently. "You and I both know that there's no changing her mind about this."

Mufasa sighed, "I guess you're right 'Fina. Come on let's go find my mother and makesure she's ok." With that the pair went off in search of the Queen.

TLKTLKTLK

Ahadi reached Rafiki's tree and was having a talk with his childhood friend. "I need to know how to make things right with my family," Ahadi said.

"I tink you know de ansewer to dat already," Rafiki replied. "And dat is you must make peace wit yer son."

"I'm trying to make peace with Mufasa," Ahadi declared.

"Not Mufasa," Rafiki said. "Yer oder son."

"I was afraid of that," Ahadi said, with a sigh. "Look I know I should make peace with Taka but I just can't. He just makes me angry and I'm afraid I'll do something stupid if I see him again."

"Young Taka is not a little cub anymore," Rafiki declared. "He will be a year old vedy soon."

"That's my whole point," Ahadi said. "Even if I did want to make peace with him he wouldn't accept it. I've done to much harm to the boy. He'll probally never forgive me."

"Ah but you do want forgivness eh?" Rafiki said, with a smile. Ahadi nodded so the mandrill continued, "Den you must at least attempt to make peace wit yer son. He may surprise you."

"My anger for him is still very stronger," Ahadi pointed out.

"Ah yes but if you looke deep within you you will see dat yer angry towards Taka is misplaced," Rafiki said. "Trust ol' Rafiki on des. He know a ting or two. Give it a try and den see what happens."

"That's a good idea," Ahadi said, getting up. "I'll do that. Thank you my friend."

"My pleasure my King," Rafiki said, giving Ahadi a bow. With that Ahadi left determined to get to the bottom of things and make things right with all the members of his family. The question was how?

**A/n well there you go chapter 10. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please.**


	11. A Strange Turn of Events

**A/n Wow I would like to thank The Real Simba for reviewing my story as well as the other reviewers. That being said here is ch 11 enjoy **

**Ch 11 A Strange Turn of Events**

Ahadi returned to Priderock and approached Uru and Mufasa, who both shot him angry glares. "I know that you're both angry with me and I don't blame you for that," Ahadi said. "But please hear me out."

"Why should we Father?" Mufasa asked, his amber eyes filled with anger. "Everything you say just seems to piss us off even more. So why don't you do us all a huge favor and leave us be."

"Son I know I've done some really hurtful things to you and for that I am sorry," Ahadi said, his voice pleading.

Mufasa looked into his father's emerald green eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. "Really Father? You're sorry?" Mufasa's voice was filled with suspision.

"Yes I am Mufasa," Ahadi said, meaning every word of it. "I want to make it up to you. And you as well Uru."

"Ok Father then I know the perfect way," Mufasa declared.

"Anything son," Ahadi said.

"Let me marry Sarabi," Mufasa said. Ahadi's eyes went wide but he said nothing so Mufasa continued. "Oh come on Father you and I both know the only reason you betrothed me to Sarafina was to hurt Taka. I love Sarabi and she loves me. Please don't make me marry someone I don't love."

"He has a point Ahadi," Uru said. "And you said you'd do anything."

"Very well," Ahadi agreed after a moment. "Selena can you come here please."

"Yes Ahadi what is it?" the tan lioness said, approaching the King.

"Can you fetch your daughter for me?" Ahadi requested.

"Of course," Selena replied. "Would you like me to get Sarafina and Fura as well?"

"That would be great," Ahadi said, with a smile. With that Selena left to gather her friend and their daughters.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Scar was settling a despute between Shenzi and Banazi. "Ok let's go over this again shall we?" the brown lion was saying.

"Ok," Shenzi began. "I feel like I should get the extra scap of meat because I'm the oldest."

"And I feel like she's already had three scraps and I've only had two so I should get it," Banazi delcared. "And Ma's no help she says she's tired of us arguing all the time and she's out. So what do you think Scar?" The two young hyenas turned towards their friend, who was stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"I know the prefect solution," Scar declared. The pair looked at him in anticipation. "The soution is that Ed will get the extra scrap." With that Scar threw the scrap at Ed who gulped it down in two bites. "There problem solved. Now get out of here all your barking is giving me a headache." With that Scar prompltly layed down, his back towards the hyenas.

"Ah man that bites," Shenzi said.

"Tell me about it," Banazi huffed. Just then the trio heard a loud commotion coming from the Prideland border. "What the devil was that?" Scar asked, jumping up and running towards the noise, Shenzi, Banazi, and Ed right behind him. "What's happenin' Scar?" Banazi asked as they ran.

"That's what I intend to find out," Scar replied. By now they had reached the Prideland border where the rest of the pack was gathered. "What's going on here?" Scar demanded.

"Frita was attacked," one of the hyenas said. "Some lionesses from Ahadi's pride caught her in the Pridelands and attacked her."

"Is she ok?" Shenzi asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm afraid not young one," the hyena replied. "I'm afraid she's gone."

"Where'd she go?" Banazi asked, not fully understanding

"She's dead you idiot," Shenzi said wiping the tears away.

"Oh," was all Banazi said. He looked over at Ed who seemed to understand what just happened. Both males hung their heads sadly and Shenzi went over to her brothers and gathered them close comforting them. "Hey come now it's gonna be fine. We've got each other and the rest of the pack. Ma wouldn't want us to be so sad."

"And let's not forget me," Scar piped up. "You have me here and I'll provide for you no matter what I promise." The trio looked over at their friend and smiled gratefully at him. "Thank old buddy," Banazi said, running over to Scar and giving him a hug.

"Yes well let's not over do it shall we?" Scar said gently pushing Banazi away. "Now if you'll excuse me there's something I must do." With that Scar began to leave heading for the Pridelands but he was stopped by Banazi and Ed who looked at him pleadingly. "Uh Scar would you mind stating with us?" Shenzi asked stepping up beside her brothers. "We uh could really use you here now since uh you know Ma just died and everything." Shenzi was avoiding eye contact with Scar for fear of showing signs of weakness. Scar looked at the trio and felt sympahty for them. He also felt a little sad himself. Frita had been good to him and had taken him in when he needed a place to stay. Her death also made him think of Uru and Scar realized how much he missed his own mother. For the first time in months Scar felt like a child needing his mother. But he knew so long as Ahadi was alive there was no way he could return to the Pridelands. Out loud Scar said, "Oh very well I'll stay. But it's not like I'm not coming back you know." With that Scar layed down in his regular spot and the triplets layed down beside him.

"We know," Shenzi said, scotting closer to Scar along with her brothers. Scar began to protest but quickly changed his mind and watched as the three hyenas snuggled aganist him and went to sleep. Scar hears a voice above him say, "I see you have those three under control." Scar looked up and saw the hyena from before standing over him. "Yes I do Lena," Scar relpied. "And I trust you and the rest of the pact will see to the funeral arrangements."

"Of course," Lena replied. "I just want to make sure the pups are ok but I can see that as long as they have you they'll be just fine. Now if you'll excuse me I'd better be going." With that the hyena left leaving Scar and the triplets alone. Scar layed his head down on his paws and muttered, "Damn you Ahadi you'll pay for this. You killed Frita and you shall pay dearly for it. That's a promise." Scar let out a low growl and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months past and everything was going really well for the Pridelanders. Mufasa and Sarabi were happier than ever together. There was only one lioness that was unhappy and that was Uru. Today was an especailly depressing day for the Queen. Today was her youngest son's first birthday. "Oh Taka I miss you so much," Uru whispered. "I wish you were here." The brown Queen let out a sigh and sat down staring at the herizon towards the Outlands.

Mufasa saw his mother staring at the herizon and knew what she was thinking. "Mom?" Mufasa asked walking up to Uru and sitting beside her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine sweetheart," Uru replied with a sigh. "I was just thinking."

"About Taka?" Mufasa asked. Uru nodded. "I've been thinking about him too," Mufasa admitted. "I know that you really miss him. I do to. Especially since today's his birthday and all."

"I'd give anything to see him," Uru said, her amber eyes filling up with tears. Mufasa nuzzled his mother and she buried her face in his now fully grown red mane. "If you want to see him Mom then we should," Mufasa declared. "Come on lets go to the Outlands and see if we can find him."

"No Mufasa I won't do that," Uru declared wiping away her tears. "He won't see me anyways. Not after the last time."

"Mom that was months ago," Mufasa said. "I'm sure that..."

"I said no Mufasa," Uru interrupted. "Now come on your father wants to complete your training today and I have to go with the hunting party." With that the mother and son left hoping to find Ahadi.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Banazi, Shenzi, and Ed were having a conversation about Scar's birthday. "We need to do something huge for him," Shenzi was saying.

"Yeah but what?" Banazi asked, scratching his head. "He's done a lot for us Shenz' so whatever we do has to be huge."

"Hmmm," Shenzi said deep in thought. "I got it. Oh man this is going to be huge. Classic payback on two accounts."

"What's the plan Shenz'?" Banazi asked.

"The plan is we kill Ahadi," Shenzi declared. "He's the reason Ma's dead. Besides that but he made Scar's life a living Hell. We'd be doing everyone a huge favor by doing him in."

"Um there's just one little problem with that," Banazi said. "Ahadi is like friggin' huge and we're not even fully grown yet. And you know Ed here isn't much help. Are ya Ed?" He looked at his brother who nodded his head dumbly. "Ya see?"

"Yeah tell me something I don't know," Shenzi said with annoyance. "Which is why we're gonna get the rest of the pack to help. I'll talk to Lena and I'm willing to bet she'll be on board."

"Then let's do it," Banazi said his black eyes gleaming. With an evil cackle the trio went off to gather the rest of the pack to form their plan.

TLKTLKTLK

As the hyenas were having their conversation Ahadi was having a conversation of his own with Zazu. "Now I know that you're new at this Zazu," the King was saying. "But your father taught you well. And you've done well these last couple of months."

"Thank you Sire," Zazu replied, with a bow.

Ahadi smiled at the young bird. Then his face grew sullen. "Zazu may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Sire," Zazu replied, pearching himself on Ahadi's shoulder.

"Do you think I was too harsh on my son Taka?" Ahadi asked. "It's his birthday today and I've been thinking about him a lot lately. I feel guilty that I was so cruel to him. Rafiki made me do some thinking and I realized that I treated Taka very badly. From the moment he was born I had this hatred towards him. Hell I even named him Taka. I just wish I could do something to make things right."

"Well you could go see him and tell him these things yourself," Zazu suggested.

"I know I should," Ahadi admitted. "I've known that for months now. But I just can't make myself do it. But you know what? Today is the day that changes. I'm going to see him. Thank you Zazu you've been a big help."

"My pleasure Sire," Zazu said. With that the golden King took off heading for the Outlands. He just hoped that his youngest son would be willing to forgive him for his cruleity.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Banazi, Shenzi and their pack had formulated their plan to kill Ahadi and were about to inact the plane when Scar approached them. "May I ask what's going on here?" the brown lion asked.

"Oh not much Scar," Shenzi replied. "Happy Birthday by the way."

"Yeah buddy and boy are you going to love your present," Banazi said.

"What might that be?" Scar asked.

"We're going to kill your old man for ya," Banazi declared. Shenzi hit her brother in the back of his head. "Way to go dummy you runied the surprise."

"You're going to kill Ahadi?" Scar asked, his green eyes wide with surprise. "Why?"

"For you buddy," Banazi replied. Ed nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah besides tha he killed Ma," Shenzi added, her voice a growl. "Are ya mad?"

"Not at all," Scar said a slight smile forming on his muzzle. "In fact I want to be there when it goes down."

"You do?" Lena asked standing next to Scar. Scar simply nodded so Lena mearly shrugged and said, "Well then come on let's do it." With that the pack let out evil laughter and headed towards the Pridelands not knowing that their prey was heading right for them.

**A/N uh oh look out Ahadi it's a trap. Hope you all enjoyed ch 11. Please review.**


	12. End of An Era

**Ch 12 End of an Era**

Ahadi was nearing the Outlands when he heard the eerie cackling of hyenas approaching. "What the Hell?" the King thought. Just then he saw the pack of hyeans coming right for him. The next thing he knew they had surrounded him all of them cackling and baring their teeth at him. "You filth have your nerve showing your faces in my lands," Ahadi growled.

"And you've got your nerve calling us filth," Lena hissed back. "It's time for you to pay for your sins Ahadi."

"What sins?" Ahadi asked his green eyes burning with fury.

"Oh Father you know very well what sins," Scar said stepping to where his father could see him.

"Taka?" Ahadi said, his eyes wide with shock.

"It's Scar now Father," Scar replied his voice filled with acid.

"Why are you doing this son?" Ahadi asked.

"I am not you're son!" Scar roared furiously. Ahadi took a step back surpired at the roar that came out of his son. Then he took a good look at his youngest. He was pretty much fully grown now and Ahadi saw how much Scar looked like him, save for his brown coat. He had the same piercing emerald green eyes and the same jet black mane that now covered his back and most of his chest. "Tak-I mean Scar please don't do this," Ahadi pleaded. "I came here to say I'm sorry. I was wrong son. My anger at you was misplaced. I just wish I had realized that before. I'm begging for your forgiveness. I want you back home at Priderock where you belong. Please."

For a moment Scar beleved Ahadi and was tempted to forgive him but the a whole new wave of hatred came over the former Prince. "Forgiveness?" he scoffed. "Well you can forget about forgiveness. I came here to watch you die and die you shall. Goodbye Father." With that the brown lion stepped to the side so the attack could begin. "It's a shame it had to be this way," Scar declared as the attack began. As he watched Scar had to admit that Ahadi put up a good fight aganist such a large pack of hyenas. He even managed to take down a couple in the process. Shenzi and Banazi came into the picture an lunged at the King. Shenzi managed to take out a huge chunk of Ahadi's backside. But to Scar's horror he watched as Ahadi struck Banazi in his face and neck causing a large amount of blood to pour out. "Nooo!" Scar cried out. Surprising even himself the former Pridelander Prince lunged himself at Ahadi causing both lions to fall to the ground. But even in his weakened condition Ahadi was still bigger and stronger than Scar was and quickly threw him off striking him in the face. This caused the scar over Scar's eye to reopen and the blood spilled down his face. Scar let out a roar of pain and Ahadi said quickly, "I'm sorry son. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you really gave me no other choice."

Scar let out a snarl of rage and together with Shenzi, Ed, and Lena he once again pounced on Ahadi this time successfully pinning him to the ground. "This ends now old man," Scar panted getting right in his Father's face. "You'll never again hurt me or anyone else ever again. I'll make damn sure of that." With that Scar lifted up his paw claws extended, and swung ending his father's life. Once the deed was done Scar and the others got up and Scar said to the others, "Check on Banazi. Make sure he's ok."

"You got it boss," Shenzi said running over the her brother, who was already being tended to by Lena and two other hyenas. "Is he gonna be ok?" Shenzi asked, her voice filled with concern.

"He'll be just fine dear one," Lena replied. Then as if on cue a low groan was heard and Shenzi and Ed looked down and saw that Banazi was waking up. "Banz' you're ok!" Shenzi cried, nuzzling her brother.

"Geez Shenz' lay off I'm fine," Banazi said with annoynace. He tired to stand by a stab of pain quickly stopped him. "Ow geez that hurts," he groaned. "What the heck happened anyways?"

"Ahadi whapped you a good onE that's what," Shenzi replied. "But you ain't gotta worry 'bout him no more Banz'. 'Cause the boss here took care of him." Shenzi pointed at Scar when she said this last part.

"Hey good job there boss," Banazi replied. With the help of Shenzi and Lena Banazi was able to stand. However he wasn't on his feet for long when Ed pounced on his brother knocking him down then proceding to lick him over and over. "Come Ed give me a break wiill ya?" Banazi yelled shoving Ed off of him. Shenzi knocked Ed upside his head, "What's the matter with you?" she said, irritatied. Then she and Lena once again helped Banazi to his feet. "Now back off Ed and I mean it," Banazi growled, glaring at his brother, who was laughing hystarically.

"Wonderful," Scar muttered, rolling his eyes. "Idiots." Then he raised his voice, "Ok listen up. Here's the plan: This has to look like rouges did this so that we're not suspects. Other wise once Mufasa is King he'll come after us. Get it?"

"Got it boss," Shenzi replied. "Come on let's do this." With that the hyenas began to drag Ahadi's body away from the Outland border and towards the area where rouges had been seen recnetly. Once they got him there they proceded to bite and claw Ahadi's body so it would look more convincing. Then they left before anyone could see them. As they were walking back to the Outland a smerk crossed Scar's face and he muttered to himself, "Happy Birthday to me. This has been one of the best days of my life."

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Zuzu was flying over head when he saw a gruesome site. King Ahadi was lying on the ground and it was very clear to the hornbill that he was dead. "Oh my this is awful," Zazu cried out. "I must get Queen Uru at once." With that Zazu flew back to Priderock to inform the Queen of the terriable news.

TLKTLKTLK

As Zazu entered Priderock he saw Mufasa and Sarabi sitting togehter deep in conversation. "Master Mufasa where is your mother?" Zazu asked frantcally.

"She's sunning with Selena and Fura why?" Mufasa asked, his voice filled with worry. "What's wrong Zazu? Did something happen?"

"Yes I'm afraid it's your father," Zazu replied.

"What about him?" Mufasa asked dreading the ansewer. Zazu remained silent. "Zazu come on you're freaking me out," Mufasa cried, his voice panicky. "What's going on? What happened to Dad?"

"Something happened to Ahadi?" Uru asked having just come in from outside.

"Yes Mom it did," Mufasa cired out running over to his mother's side. "But Zazu won't tell me what."

"Come on Zazu out with it," the Queen shouted. "What happened to Ahadi?"

"I'm afraid it looks like he was attracked by rouges," Zazu explained. "I fear that he may be dead."

"What?" Uru and Mufasa cried at the same time. "Take us to him right now!" Mufasa roared out.

"Yes of course follow me," Zazu said flying out of the cave with Uru and Mufasa right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

As Mufasa and Uru neared the area where Ahadi's body was Mufasa immediatly noticed the foul stentch. Then he saw his father's body and immediatly lost his lunch. "Oh gods above," the golden Prince groaned. Uru then saw her mate and let out an ear piercing scream, "Oh Ahadi!" she cried. "Nooo!" She ran over to her mate and buried her face in his black mane sobbing uncontrollably. Mufasa walked over to his mother and pulled her close, both of them crying. "Who could have done this?" Uru wailed.

"Looks like rouges," Mufasa declared wiping his eyes. "Rouges have been seen here recently. I bet they attacked him while he was doing his rounds. Damn them all to Hell!"

"Well it appears that they're all gone now," Zazu pointed out.

"He's right Mufasa," Uru said, looking around. "Come we should prepare for the funeral." With heavy hearts Uru and Mufasa picked up Ahadi's body and headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

After the funeral Rafiki approached Mufasa and Uru. "I cannot express how vedy sorry I am fer des terriable loss," the mandrill said sadly giving Uru and Mufasa each a hug.

"Thank you Rafiki," Uru said with a sniffle. Mufasa smiled at his friend who returned the smile.

"Mufasa I know dat you are still young," Rafiki began. "But tomarrow you shall be crowned de new King of de Pridelands."

"Yes I'm aware of that Rafiki," Mufasa said with a sigh. "And Sarabi and I have been talking. We want tomarrow to be the day that we are offically declared mates. I just wish I would have done this when Dad was still alive."

"Ah but yer fader will always be alive in here and here," Rafiki declared pointing to Mufasa's head and heart. "He'll always live in you Mufasa. Now you should get some sleep tomarrow will be an eventful day."

"He's right sweetheart," Uru said gently nuzzling her son. "We should all get some sleep." With that the Queen and soon to be King went off to get some sleep.

**A/N well there you go RIP Ahadi. How'd you like ch 12. Let me know.**


	13. Return of a Prince

**A/n enjoy ch 13 **

**Ch 13 Return of a Prince**

The next day at the crack of dawn Mufasa awake and went outside to watch the sunrise. As he was watching the soon to be King heard of voice say,"Excited about today?" Mufasa turned around and saw Sarafina standing behind him. "What are you doing up so early 'Fina?" he asked, smiling at his friend.

"The same thing you are," Sarafina replied. "Watching the sunrise. And you didn't ansewer my question."

"Sorry," Mufasa sighed. "Yeah I am excited about today. But I'm also nervous and sad at the same time."

"You miss your dad huh?" Sarafina asked.

"Yeah I do," Mufasa admitted letting out a shacky sigh. "I miss him a lot 'Fina. But it's more than that. I miss my brother too."

"You miss Scar?" Sarafina asked a little surprised.

"Yes I miss Taka or Scar or whatever he's calling himself now," Mufasa said slightly irritatied. The soon-to-be King sighed. "I really just wish he could be here when I'm crowned King."

"Well maybe he can be," Sarafina said after a moment. Mufasa gave her a confused look so the creamy lioness continued, "Look Ahadi was the reason Taka left right?"

"Yeah," Mufasa said nodding.

"Well maybe now that Ahadi's dead Taka or Scar or whoever'll come back," Sarafina continued.

"Hey maybe you've got a point," Mufasa said with a smile. "Come on let's go get him." Mufasa started to walk out of the cave but Sarafina stopped him. "I'll get him Mufasa you need to stay here and prepare for the ceremony."

"You're right," Mufasa agreed. "But don't go alone. Take Sarabi with you."

"Fine by me," Sarabi said, suddenly appearing. "I heard the whole conversation and I'd be happy to help bring Taka/Scar home."

"Thank you my dear," Mufasa said giving his soon to be mate a nuzzle. "Just be careful both of you."

"We will," the two lionesses said as they left heading for the Outlands.

TLKTLKTLK

As Sarabi and Sarafina were walking towards the Outlands Sarabi said, "I'm having second thought about this 'Fina."

"What's wrong Sara'?" the creamy lioness asked, looking at her friend with concern.

"Well a thought just occured to me," Sarabi began. "Well what if Taka killed Ahadi and made it looke like rouges did it."

"Sarabi," Sarafina groaned. "Rafiki said that Ahadi's attack was done by _multiple_ lions. So it couldn't have been Taka acting alone. Besides you have no proof that he did it anyways."

"You're right 'Fina," Sarabi said. "I just can't shake this feeling that's all"

"Well try to," Sarafina said, getiing a little annoyed by her friend's attitude. The pair walked the rest of the way in ackward silence.

TLKTLKTLK

As the two lionesses entered the Outlands they were immediatly met by Shenzi and Lena who glared at the pair. "What are you _Pridelanders_ doing here?" Shenzi growled, her black eyes like daggers.

"We've come to see Taka," Sarabi said bravely.

"Ain't nobody here by that name," Shenzi spat out.

"She means we've come to see Scar," Sarafina corrected.

"And why should we allow you to see him?" Lena asked, her voice acidy.

"Because we're asking you too," Sarabi said. Then she quickly added, "Please."

"Lena Shenzi what's going on?" Scar asked walking up to the two hyenas. When he saw Sarabi and Sarafina his green eyes went wide with surprise. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, his voice almost a growl.

""We have good news Tak-I mean Scar," Sarafina said. "You can come back to the Pridelands now. Ahadi is dead. He was killed by rouges."

"He's dead?" Scar asked, pretending to be in shock. "I can't believe it. When did this happen?"

"Yesterday," Sarabi replied. "Mufasa will be crowned King today. He really wants you to be there for it."

"Does he now?" Scar asked the sarcasim dripping. "Well if he wants me there so badly then why dosen't he tell me that himself hmm?"

"Well he wanted to but..." Sarabi began.

"But he's too busy for that isn't he?" Scar asked rolling his eyes. "Well I'm afraid that I'll have to decline the invatation my dear."

"But Taka you..." Sarabi began.

"My name is Scar!" Scar roared, suddenly furious. He began to walk towards Sarabi, who took a step back for fear of what he may do. "Oh relax Sarabi I'm not going to hurt you," Scar said,his voice much calmer now. "I was merly going to say that if my brother wants me at his corrination then he'll have to come and extend the invatation himself."

"Well he would but we wanted it to be a surprise," Sarafina piped up quickly thinking of the lie. "Please Scar it would mean a lot to him and to your mother as well. Uru has really been missing you."

"Well I suppose it would be good to see Mother again," Scar said, after giving it some thought. "But I'm only doing it for her not for Mufasa. Is that perfectly clear to you two?"

"Yes," the two lionesses said together. Then Sarafina ran up to Scar and gave him a nuzzle, "Thank you for changing your mind."

Scar remained silent allowing the creamy lioness to nuzzle him. But the whole time he was looking at Sarabi who he couldn't help but notice was glaring at him the whole time. After a moment Scar said, "We should be going if we're going to make the ceremony." With that the brown lion got up and the trio bagan to walk towards the Pirdelands. Before Scar could take two steps though he was stopped by Shenzi, Banazi, and Ed. "Hey Scar where ya goin'?" Banazi asked, his eyes flicking towards Sarabi and Sarafina.

"I'm going back to the Pridelands," Scar explained. "You see my father was killed yesterday."

"Well duh," Banazi began but Shenzi whapped upside the head, "I mean he was? Whoa." He looked at the two lionesses who luckly had not heard his ealier responce.

"So does that mean you ain't comin' back no more?" Shenzi asked.

"I'll be back after my brother is crowned King," Scar replied. "I have no intention on staying for good."

"Well ya know if you wanted to you could," Shenzi said. "I mean my brothers and I are over a year old now so we can pretty much take care of ourselves besides that we have the whole pack backing us up so don't return on our account."

"Trust me I won't," Scar replied. "I'll return because I want to no other reason."

"Well we're gonna miss ya Scar ol' buddy," Banazi said. "Right Ed?" Ed looked at Scar and nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm touched," Scar replied dryly. "Goodbye and be sure to tell the other that I will be back."

"We will see ya," Shenzi called out as she and her brothers watched their friend leave with Sarabi and Sarafina. After they were gone Banazi sat down beside his sister and asked, "Think he'll be back?"

"Nah," Shenzi replied. "I mean would you come back to this dump if given a choice?"

"Good point Shenz'," Banazi replied. "I'm gonna miss havin' him around though."

"Yeah me too," Shenzi agreed. "Come on let's go tell the others what just happened." With that the hyena triplets went off to inform the pack of Scar departure.

TLKTLKTLK

As the trio of lions approached Priderock they were greeted by Zazu whose eyes went wide with surprise when he saw Scar. "Why master Taka it's good to see you agian," the hornbill said. "My goodness you've grown very nicely."

"My name is Scar Zazu," Scar said simply.

"Ah yes my apoligies Master uh Scar," Zazu replied. "So what brings you back to the Pridelands?"

"Why my brother's coranation of course," Scar replied, not looking at the bird.

"Well that's good," Zazu commented. "I for one am glad that..."

"Zazu let's get one thing clear shall we?" Scar interrupted, glaring at the hornbill. "I don't like you. Not one little iota. As far as I'm concerned you are a big part of my problems. You were always ratting me out every chance you got. You are nothing but a flying rat with feathers and if I were you I'd keep my distance from me lest I eat you. Get it?"

"Yes I got it," Zazu said quietly. "I won't bother you again." With that the hornbill flew off. Sarabi and Sarafina were looking at Scar their eyes wide with shock at what he just said. "Is there a problem?" Scar asked, the sarcasim dripping.

"Scar you wouldn't really eat Zazu would you?" Sarafina asked, her voice low.

"What do you think?" Scar asked, with a grin. With that the brown lion went off in search of his brother leaving Sarafina and Sarabi wondering if they had made a mistake by bringing him back.

**A/N well there you go ch 13 over and done. Review please.**


	14. The New King and Queen

**A/N Thanks you all so much for your reviews and enjoy chapter 14 **

**Ch 14 The New King and Queen**

As Scar entered the cave Uru ran up to her youngest son, "Taka honey I'm so glad to see you." The soon to be former Queen embraced her son who returned the nuzzle affectionetly.

"Hello Mother," Scar whispered. "I've missed you too." He opened his eyes and looked at his mother, who was smiling from ear to ear. Then he heard a deep voice from behind him say, "Hello brother." Scar turned and saw Mufasa standing behind him, a smlie on his face as well.

"Ah Mufasa there you are," Scar said, forcing himself to smile at his older brother. "I was beginning to thing that you were avoiding me."

"Why would I avoid you?" Mufasa asked, confused. "It's good to see you Tak-I mean Scar." Mufasa went up to his brother and embraced him. As much as Scar wanted to pull away from his brother he allowed him to hug him.

"Yes well let's not get too sentimental shall we?" Scar said pulling away from Mufasa. He then took the opportunity to get a good look at his big brother. "My word Mufasa you've certenily fiiled out nicely," Scar said. "You look just like Father did." He said this last part with venom. "I heard that rouges killed him. Is that ture brother?"

"Yes it is," Mufasa said sadly. "Who told you that?"

"Why you're lovely queen to be of course," Scar replied looking at Sarabi who was standing near the cave entrance along with Sarafina. "I would say that I'm sorry to hear it but you and I would both know that would be a lie."

"Taka..." Uru began approaching her son.

"My name is Scar Mother," Scar said, getting annoyed.

"I don't care what you call yourself to me you'll always be my little Taka," Uru insisted. "And I for one think that we should discuss happy things today not the dreadful things that happened in the past."

"Mom's right Scar," Mufasa said, looking at his brother. "The improtant thing is that you're home now where you belong." Scar mearly nodded and said, "Well I 'd better let you perpare for the ceramony." With that the brown lion went outside to watch his brother's ceremony begin.

TLKTLKTLK

As the sun was at it's highest point in the sky Rafiki announced that it was time for the ceremony to begin. First the mandrill took some reeds and tied them together and placed them on Mufasa's head. After saying the traditional blessing Rafiki shook his magical stick over the golden lion's head and spread juice on his head. Then the mandrill turned towards the pride and said, "I now present to you yer new King Mufasa." This was followed by a sea of roars as the lionesses acknowledged their new King. Mufasa then turned to face his subjects and let out a mighty roar signifying that he was ruler. Then he turned back to Rafiki who was standing with Sarabi by his side. "My goodness Sarabi is breathtaking," Mufasa thought with a smile. His smile faded when he glanced over at his brother, who had what looked like a scowl on his face. "I wish Taka was happier about this though," he thought. "Maybe now that Dad's dead and he's home his attitude will change." With these thoughts going through his head Mufasa walked over to Sarabi and rubbed his head against hers. "You look beautiful today my dear," the new King said.

"As do you my love," Sarabi replied, with a smile her amber eyes sparkling.

"Are you two ready fer de ceremony?" Rafiki asked.

"Oh yeah," the couple said together.

"Den let us begin," the mandrill replied with a smile. Rafiki looked over at Uru and Serena who both nodded in approval. Then the mandrill turned to the young couple and said, "Mufasa and Sarabi you two have grown from little playful cubs into two vedy matrue young lions who love each other vedy much." Mufasa looked over at Sarabi and smiled lovingly at her. The tan lioness turned her head and smiled warmly in return. By now Rafiki was shaking his magical stick over their heads and was saying, "I now declare that you two are officaly mates for life." Mufasa and Sarabi nuzzled each other loveingly and Uru and Selena were both crying tears of joy. With that Rafiki took some reeds and flowers and tied them together making a crown and placed the crown on Sarabi's head. "And now," the aging monkey said. "I declare you to be Queen Sarabi of de Pridelands." This declaration caused a sea of roars to errupt from the pride as they accecpted Sarabi as their new Queen. Sarabi then turned towards the rest of the kingdom and let out a roar signifying that she was now Queen. All the animals below let out their own cheers of approval as the welcomed their new Queen. Mufasa smlied at his new mate and turned towards Uru who was beaming with pride. "Congratulations my son," Uru said walking over and giving her oldest a nuzzle. The former Queen then turned to her daughter-in-law and gave her a nuzzle as well. "Welcome to the family my dear," Uru said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Uru," Sarabi said returning the smile. Selena then came over and gave her daughter a nuzzle. "I am so pround of you my darling," the older lioness said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mom," Sarabi said as she returned her mother's nuzzle. Selena then turned to her son-in-law and gave him a nuzzle as well, "Take good care of my little girl," she said.

"I will Selena," Mufasa said. "I promise you that." Selena nodded and stepped aside so the rest of the pride could offer their congratulations to the newly crowned King and Queen.

TLKTLKTLK

After the rest of the pride had scattered Sarafina stayed behind to talk with her firend. "I just can't believe you're Queen now Sara'," the creamy lioness was saying.

"Well believe it 'Fina 'cause it's true," Sarabi said with a slight giggle. "No seriously I can't even believe it myself. All this seems like one big dream to me. I just hope I never wake up from it."

"You never will my dear," Mufasa said softly. The King gave his new Queen a nuzzle which she gladly returned. Then they head a voice behind them say, "Oh please spare me." They turned around and saw Scar standing there a look a disgust on his face.

"Scar what is your problem," Sarabi said, rolling her amber eyes.

"Why my dear Sarabi I have no problem," Scar replied. "I just wanted to express my feelings on publice displays of affection that's all."

"Whatever," Sarabi muttered.

"Ahem," Mufasa said getting his brother's attention. "Um Scar isn't there something you wish to say to me brother?"

"Is there?" Scar asked, pretending not to know what Mufasa was talking about. He put his paw to his chin and pretended to think. "Oh yes I remember now. Congratulations brother. Or should I call you Sire now?"

"There's no need for sarcasim Scar," Mufasa said.

"Oh but there's always need for sensarity is there?" Scar asked. Mufasa didn't respond so Scar continued. "Well I had better go and let you to enjoy your honeymoon." With that the brown lion left with Sarafina following close behind him. Mufasa let out a sigh. "What am I going to do with him Sara'?" he asked, his voice low.

"Oh don't worry about his Mufasa," Sarabi said waving her paw. "He'll get over it. Meanwhile I don't want him to ruin this night for us. After all it is our wedding night. You know what that means don't you?" Sarabi winked at Mufasa and smiled saductivaly at him.

"I sure do," Mufasa replied with a devious grin. "Come on let's go to our cave so the real fun can begin." With that the couple ran off towards their secluded cave both eagar to begin their honeymoon.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar had entered the cave where the rest of the pride slept. But instead of joining them Scar went up to a secluded place above Priderock where he knew he could be alone. But he wasn't alone for long. Soon he was joined by Sarafina who looked eagar to talk to him. "What do you want?" Scar snapped.

"Well that's a fine greeting," Sarafina growled. "I wanted to talk to you Scar."

"Why?" Scar asked, his voice monotone.

"Because you're my friend and I missed talking to you that's why," Sarafina said with annoyance.

"I really don't feel like talking now," Scar said turning his back towards Sarafina and laying down.

"Scar why are you being such an ass?" Sarafina asked. "I'm trying to be friendly here and you're being a total jerk."

"I didn't ask you to come up here in the first place Sarafina," Scar relpied, his voice a low growl.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice," Sarafina hissed. "I won't make that mistake again."

"Good," Scar said. "Now be a good girl and go away. I want to be alone."

"Fine," Sarafina hissed. As she was leaving the creamy lioness turned and said, "Ya know Scar I feel sorry for you. You keep this up and you're going to have a very sad life. But that's not my problem. Goodnight Scar." With that Sarafina left leaving Scar alone with his thoughts.

"I thought she'd never leave," Scar thought. "Who needs her anyways? The only reason I'm staying is on the slim chance that Mufasa will name me co-King. That way we can rule the Pridelands side by side. But I highly doubt he'll do that. But then again a lion can hope." With that the brown lion closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**A/N well there you go ch 14 done. Hope you all liked it. review please.**


	15. Cub Talk

**A/N thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy ch 15 and it all belongs to Disney not me**

**Ch 15 Cub Talk**

A few months past and Sarafina and Scar had turned 2 years old. This meant that both lions were considered to be full grown adults. Mufasa and Sarabi had celebrated their 2nd birthdays shortly after Mufasa beacme King. Uru walked up to her son's secluded cave and entered. "Taka there you are," the former Queen said with a smile. "Happy Birthday my son."

"Thank you Mother," Scar said allowing Uru to nuzzle him. "But I really wish that you'd call me Scar."

"Taka I told you before I will never call you Scar," Uru stated. "Scar is a horriable name and you'll never hear me call you that ever."

"Taka is a horriable name as well Mother," Scar stated. Uru gave her son a look and Scar let out a sigh. "Let's just skip it shall we?"

"Fine with me," Uru agreed. "So what do you want to do today? It's your special day."

"I want to do nothing Mother," Scar replied. "I just wish to be left alone."

"But honey it's your birthday," Uru protessed. "And besides today we're also celebrating Sarafina's birthday and I know she'd love it if you were there for her on her special day."

"Sarafina and I are no longer friends," Scar said without emotion.

"Only because you pushed her away Taka," Uru replied. Scar remained slient so Uru continuned, "Oh stop being so stubborn and come down and join the rest of the pride. It won't kill you ya know?"

"Oh very well," Scar sighed, giving in. "The things I do for you Mother." With that the brown lion went down the join the rest of the pride in the cave below.

TLKTLKTLK

As Scar entered the cave he heard the pride mutter to themselves, "What's he doing here?" Scar choose to ignore them and instead approached Sarafina who was talking with Sarabi and Fura. "Hello Sarafina," Scar said, with a fake smile. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Scar," Sarafina replied, giving her former friend a nuzzle. "Happy Birthday to you too."

"Yes Scar Happy Birthday," Sarabi said. "Glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence."

"Why thank you my Queen," Scar said, the sarcasim dripping. "Speaking to royality where is my big brother this fine morning?"

"He's on patrol with Zazu," Sarabi replied. "He should be back soon." As if on cue Mufasa came into the cave with Zazu right behind him. When the golden King saw his brother his amber eyes went wide with surprise. "Scar I'm so glad you could join us brother," Mufasa said, patting his brother on the back. "Happy Birthday by the way."

"Yes well thank you brother," Scar relplied pushing Mufasa's paw off of him. "Well I'd better be going." With that Scar began to walk out of the cave.

"You're leaving already?" Sarafina asked.

"Yes well I can't really stand to much togetherness," Scar replied.

"Brother wait I want to give you my birthday present to you," Mufasa said.

"Oh and what might that be?" Scar asked. At the same time he thought, "Perhaps a co-King arangement."

"Well I have a surprise for you," Mufasa said with a smile. "Since you enjoy the seclusion of the upper cave so much I have decided to declare it to be yours and yours alone. Noone else will be allowed to live there unless you say so. Consider it to be you land brother."

"That's it?" Scar asked, trying not to sound angry. Mufasa nodded so Scar said, "Thank you brother for your oh so generous gift. I shall tresure it always. Now if you'll excuse me I really must be going."

"Want some comapany?" Sarafina asked, hoping he'd ask her to come along.

"No I don't," Scar replied, not even bothering to look back as he walked out of the cave. So he didn't even see the tears in Sarafina's blue eyes as she watched him go.

TLKTLKTLK

Scar reached his destination, which was the Outlands in no time. Soon he was greeted by the tiro who looked surprised to see him. "Hey Scar where ya been buddy?" Banazi asked.

"Yeah we thought you was coming right back," Shenzi piped up.

"Yes well forgive me if I'd rather stay in the Pridelands where food and water are plentiful instead of here where the only thing plentiful if the termites," Scar's voice with filled with anger and his green eyes were blazing as he said this to his friends.

"Geeze what's your problem?" Banazi asked. Then he remebered, "Oh yeah Happy Birthday buddy."

"Thank you Banazi," Scar said. Then he added, "Here I brought you three something." He held up a zebra leg which he threw to the trio. After gobbling it down Shenzi said, "Man Scar ya didn't have to do that. If anything we should have got _you_ something. It's your brithday afterall."

"Don't worry about it," Scar said, his voice rough.

"Geeze what flew up your butt?" Shenzi asked between bites.

"Ah he's always grumpy Shenz'," Banazi said his mouth full. "Isn't that right Ed?" Ed looked at Scar and burst out in a fit of laughter which Banazi and Shenzi quickly fallowed suit in. Scar sighed in frustration. "Idiots," he mumbled running a paw over his face. Then he got up and began to walk back towards Priderock leaving the trio to laugh at his expense.

TLKTLKTLK

As Scar was returning to Priderock he heard Mufasa and Sarabi talking. He hid behind a rock so they wouldn't notice him. "Mufasa why can't you see what we all see," Sarabi was saying.

"Sarabi you're being irrational," Mufasa repiled sounding angry.

"I don't think I am," Sarabi insisted. "You should listen to me before it's too late."

"Sarabi I told you before as long as my brother wants to stay here I will let him," Mufasa said, irritated. "He's not hurting anyone."

"Mufasa he's wierd and it's really creepy," Sarabi protessed.

"I'll admit that he's a little strange," Mufasa said with a sigh. "But.."

"But nothing," Sarabi interrupted. "I want him out Mufasa! And I mean now! I will not allow him to be around our cub."

"Sarabi's pregnant?" Scar thought with a scowl. "Great just great. And thank you ever so much brother for standing up for me." With a low growl Scar left and headed back up to his cave.

"Sarabi there's no need to shout," Mufasa said gently. "It isn't good for the cub. Now if you think about it I'm sure you'll realize that it's just you're emotions working overtime here. Scar's harmless."

Sarabi let out a sigh, "Perhaps your right Mufasa. I was being an irrational pregnant lioness. I'm sorry."

"It's ok my dear," Mufasa said giving his mate a nuzzle. "Come lets go tell the pride the good news." With that the King and Queen left to tell the rest of the pride the good news.

TLKTLKTLK

Mufasa and Sarabi decided it was best to inform Uru and Selena of the upcoming birth before informing the rest of the pride. After pulling the two elder lionesses together the King and Queen looked at their mothers and smiled. "Mom Selena Sarabi and I have some news to share with you," Mufasa said, his amber eyes sparkling with pride.

"What is it my son?" Uru asked, looking at the couple.

"Yes I'm curious as well," Selena chimed in.

"Well there's going to be a new additin to our family," Mufasa said, smiling at Sarabi.

"You mean...?" Uru said looking at Sarabi with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant," Sarabi exclaiemed with a giggle.

"Oh my dear that's wonderful!" Selena cried giving her daughter a nuzzle. "I'm so happy for you both." The tan lioness gave her son-in-law a nuzzle as she said this last part.

"Thank you Selena," Mufasa said as he returned his mother-in-law's nuzzle. Then the golden King looked over at his mother who had tears running down her face. "Mom are you ok?" Mufasa asked, concerned for the former Queen.

"Oh these are tears of joy my darling," Uru sniffed. "Tears of pure joy." With that the brown lioness gave her son a warm nuzzle followed by her daughter-in-law. "Congratulations my dears."

"On what?" Sarafina asked walking into the cave. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant 'Fina," Sarabi cried out before anyone could ansewer. "I'm going to be a mother. Isn't that great?"

"Oh Sara' I'm so happy for you!" Sarafina cried embracing her friend. "You too Mufasa." She gave her other friend a nuzzle which he gladly returned.

"Thank you 'Fina," Mufasa said smiling at his friend. "I can't wait to be a father."

"Ah so it is true then?" Scar said coming out from the shadows.

"Geeze Scar why do you have to be so creepy?" Sarabi asked rolling her amber eyes in disgust.

"Now now Sarabi lets be civil shall we?" Scar said with annoyance. Then the brown lion turned to his brother and said, "So you're going to be a father hmm. Well that's certenily good news."

"Thank you brother," Mufasa said, norrowing his amber eyes at the younger lion.

"I just hope you're a better father than Ahadi was," Scar said, with just a hint a acid to his voice.

"Taka," Uru began. "This is a happy day. Let's try to be cheerful hmm?"

"Oh very well Mother," Scar replied rolling his green eyes. He then turned to his sister-in-law and said, "Congratulations my dear. Oh and by the way I will try to be less creepy and wierd in the near future. Wouldn't want to upset you in your condition."

"Uh thank you Scar," Sarabi said, looking at her brothe-in-law with confusion.

"My pleasure," Scar said as he walked away.

"Excuse me for a second," Sarafina said going after Scar.

"Mufasa don't you and Sarabi have an announcement to make?" Uru asked.

"Oh yeah come Sarabi we musn't keep the pride waiting," Mufasa said. With that the King and Queen exited the cave to inform the pride of the upcoming royal birth.

**A/n Well there you go ch 15 done. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.**


	16. A Proposal

**A/N here we go ch 16 enjoy and thanks for the reviews**

**Ch 16 A Proposal**

As Sarabi and Mufasa were telling the pride the good news Sarafina had followed Scar to his cave eagar to have a talk with him. As she entered the cave the creamy lioness took a deep breath and said, "Scar I'd like to talk to you."

"What do you want Sarafina?" Scar asked in annoyance.

"I need to ask something of you," Sarafina replied ignoring Scar's tone.

"Whatever it is the ansewer is no," Scar said turning his back on his former friend and laying down.

"Damn it Scar will you stop being such a jerk and listen to me!" Sarafina snapped her blue eyes flashing in anger.

"Temper temper Sarafina," Scar said turning towards the angry lioness. "Alright you have my attention. What can I do for you?"

"Well that's better," Sarafina said her voice much clamer. "I have a favor to ask. And believe me I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't really important to me."

"So I gather," Scar said. "Come on Sarafina out with it. What do you want from me?"

"Well as you already know Mufasa and Sarabi are going to have a cub," Sarafina began.

"Oh yes what a joyous occassion," Scar said the sarcasism dripping. "I must remember to do my happy dance later on. What's your point Sarafina."

"Well if you hadn't rudely interrupted me you'd know what my point is," Sarafina repied, trying very hard not to lose her temper.

"Forgive my dear," Scar said, rolling his green eyes. "Please continue."

"Anyways," Sarafina continued. "My point is that hearing the one of my best friends is going to be a mother has got me thinking about cubs of my own and how badly I want them."

"Really?" Scar said, not liking where this was going.

"Yes," Sarafina said. "I want to be a mother Scar and as you know in order for this to happen I have to have a mate."

"Do tell," Scar said although he had a feeling what she was about to say.

"Well there's not much as far as males go around here," Sarafina said. "I mean besides Mufasa there's only one other male around here. And that's you Scar." Sarafina looked up at Scar as she said this last part her blue eyes burning into his green ones. Scar said nothing so Sarafina continued, "Scar I want you to be my mate. I still care about you and I know that you care about me too. We'd be good together. Please will you do this for me?"

"No Sarafina I won't," Scar said without hesitation.

"But why not?" Sarafina asked, hurt by Scar's rejection.

"Because for one thing I do NOT want to be a father," Scar said angerily. "And for another thing you're wrong Sarafina. I don't have feelings for you. I don't have feelings for anyone. I'll mate with you anytime you want to but not while you're in heat."

"But Scar I..." Sarafina began.

"Why don't you ask Mufasa to to the honors?" Scar asked. "After all he's the important one around here."

"Because you and I both know that he's totally committed to Sarabi," Sarafina replied. "He wouldn't even consider it."

"Well then I suggest that you find some rouge to mate with otherwise you're out of luck my dear," Scar's voice was full of venom as he spoke and his eyes were like two emerald daggers burning into Sarafina's ocean blue eyes.

"You really mean that don't you," Sarafina asked, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"Yes I do," Scar replied. "Come back when you're not in heat and maybe we'll mate then."

"You're a sick son of a bitch you know that don't you?" Sarafina spat out. "I hate you!" With that the creamy lioness ran out of the cave the tear running down her face.

"Well the feeling is mutual!" Scar shouted angerily. Then the brown lion thought, "Who needs her anyways? I don't need anyone. I'm much better off by myself. It's better for everyone." With these thoughts Scar layed his head down and tried to take a nap.

TLKTLKTLK

Sarafina was furious as she stormed out of the cave ignoring the questioning looks her fellow pride members gave her as she left. "How dare he speak to me in such a way," the creamy lioness thought furiously. "I suppose it's my own damn falut for thinking that Scar would ever do anything nice for me." She contiuned to walk to blow off some steam before she knew Sarafina found herself far from Priderock. The next thing she knew a voice behind her said, "Now what's a pretty lioness like you doing out here alone?"

Sarafina spun around and saw a lion standing behind her. He was a handsome lion with a light brown coat, blue eyes, and a sandy brown mane. "You scared me," Sarafina replied instantly taking a step backwards.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," the lion relpied with a smile. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I was just being friendly."

"A girl can't be too careful," Sarafina relpied smiling back. "I'm Sarafina by the way."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sarafina," the lion relpied. "My name is Neo."

"Nice to meet you Neo," Sarafina said. Then a thought popped into Sarafina's head. Maybe Neo was the ansewer she was looking for. "Look I hope this dosen't make me sound like a tramp or something but I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me out? You see I want a cub and there are no males in my pride to help me and you're the first male I've seen so I was thinking that..."

"That I would mate with you and get you pregnant?" Neo asked. Sarafina nodded and Neo shrugged. "Sure why not? I'm always up for a good mating. Just don't expect me to play Daddy to the kid."

"I fully intend to raise my child on my own," Sarafina stated. "My mother did it and I can too. So you'll help me?"

"Sure," Neo said. Sarafina stared at him as if to say "well then?" and the next thing she knew the mating process had begun.

TLKTLKTLK

After mating with Neo Sarafina siad her goodbyes to the rouge and headed back to Priderock hoping that she was pregnant. She knew that it would be at least a week until she could find out but she hoped and prayed that she was with cub because she really didn't want to mate with a random lion again. As the cremy lioness was returning she was greated by Fura, who looked concerned. "Where have you been Sarafina?" the older lioness asked. "You had me worried."

"Relax Mom I'm not a cub anymore," Sarafina said. "There was something that I had to do." Sarafina then explained to Fura what she had been up to that day. Fura's blue eyes were wide with shock as she listened to her daughter, "I can't believe you mated with a lion you just met."

"Mom I want a cub," Sarafina explained. "And Scar wouldn't help me and Mufasa already made it clear that Sarabi is the only lioness he'd mate with so what choice did I have? Besides Neo seemed like a nice enough lion."

"Well I suppose I'd have done the samething if I were you," Fura said nuzzling her daughter. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

"I'm fine Mom," Sarafina replied with a smile. "And with luck in week Rafiki will tell me that I'm going to have a cub."

"I hope so my dear," Fura said. "I truly do." With that the mother and daughter went off to join the rest of the pride for the afternoon hunt.

**A/N well there you go ch 16 done. This story will most likely end after Simba and Nala are born. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review please.**


	17. A Change in Plans

**A/n Hope you all enjoy Ch 17. Thank you for the reviews**

**Ch 17 Change of Plans**

A week past and Sarafina decided to skip the morning hunt and instead went off in search of Rafiki On her way out she ran into Sarabi, who like the other pregnant lionesses stayed behind in the cave. "Hey 'Fina where are you going in such a hurry?" the tan lioness asked.

"Um I was going to see Rafiki," the creamy lioness explained.

"Are you sick?" Sarabi asked her amber eyes filled with concern.

"No I'm not sick," Sarafina admitted. She took a deep breath and decided to tell her friend the news. "In fact I'm hoping that Rafiki will tell me that I'm pregnant."

"You think you're preganant?" Sarabi exclaimed. "Oh Sarafina that's wonderful! I hope you are. That way our cubs will grow up together just like we did."

"That would be great," Sarafina admitted. "I just hope it's a reality."

"Oh I have a feelig it will be," Sarabi said with a giggle. Then a thought dawned on the Queen. "Is Scar the father?" she asked quietly.

"No he's not," Sarafina said bitterly. "I asked and he refused. So I found a rouge that did the job just fine."

"Some random rouge?" Sarabi asked shocked that her friend would do such a thing.

"Sarabi please don't lecture me," Sarafina sighed. "I already heard it from my mother. I don't need to hear it from you too."

"Fair enough," Sarabi stated. "Can I come with you to see Rafiki?"

"Sure," Sarafina said with a shurg. "It'll be nice to have company." With that the two lionesses set off in search of their friend.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile up in his hideaway cave Scar was sulking. He was still upset about his fight wth Sarafina and was beginning to reconsider her previous offer. Just then Uru came in to pay her son a visit. "Hello Taka how are you today?" the brown lioness asked sitting beside her son.

"Oh I'm fine Mother," Scar replied.

"Well that's good," Uru replied. After a moment of silence she spoke again, "So how's Sarafina these days?"

"How should I know?" Scar snapped. "We're not exactly on speaking terms these days."

"What did you do this time?" Uru asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh she came up here and asked if I would father her cub," Scar replied, waving his paw in the air. "And I turned her down flat. I told her to find some rouge if she want a child."

"Oh Taka how could you be so cruel?" Uru asked the disappointment clear in her voice.

"I know I'm just awful aren't I?" Scar asked sacasim dripping. "If I'm so terriable Mother then why do you insist upon visiting me everyday?"

"Because you're my son and I love you," Uru stated. "And I never said you were terriable Taka. I merly poited out the obvious. You my son are intentionaly cruel to others in order to push them away because you're afraid that if you care about others then they'll end up hurting you like Ahadi did. Well you can try that with me all day long and it won't work. I'll never abandon you Taka. Never. So you may as well accept it." With that Uru gave her son a nuzzle and said, "I love you Taka."

"I love you too Mother," Scar said returning the nuzzle. After Uru had gone Scar thought with a scowl, "Damn it why is it that mothers always have a knack of getting you to actually care." With that Scar got up and streatched shaking out his black mane in the process. "Well I had better find Sarafina and tell her I changed my mind about her situation." With that the brown lion went off in search of the creamy lioness.

TKTLKTLK

As luck would have it Scar ran right into Sarafina and Sarabi who had just returned from visting Rafiki. "Hello Sarafina. Hello Sarabi," Scar greeted.

"Scar," Sarabi said nodding her head. "Glad to see you're out of hiding."

"Yes," Scar said slowly. "Well thank you Sarabi. Would you mind if I had a word with Sarafina. Alone please." Scar put on his best fake smile as he said this last part.

"Well..." Sarabi hesitated. She looked over at her friend who nodded her head.. "Ok I'll go," the Queen finished. With a final look at Sarafina the tan lioness left leaving Scar alone with Sarafina.

"Ok Scar out with it," Sarafina snapped. "What do you want?"

"Now Sarafina there's no need for anger," Scar replied. "First of all I want to say I'm sorry for what hapened the other day."

"You are?" Sarafina asked, narrowing her eyes at the lion.

"Yes I truly am," Scar said, meaning every word. "I was being harsh and you didn't deserve that. So I apoligize and I would like to say that if you still want me too I'd be more than happy to father your cubs."

"You would?" Sarafina whispered, shocked that Scar was saying all of this. Scar nodded and Sarafina burst into tears.

"Oh now what's wrong?" Scar said annoyed by the tears. "Come come Sarafina don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

"Oh Scar I'm afraid it's too late," Sarafina sniffed wiping her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked confused.

"I mean I'm already pregnant," Sarafina explained.

"You're pregnant?" Scar asked, shocked at this news. "But who..."

"I took your advice," Sarafina said. Scar gave her a confused look so she continued. "I found some rouge lion that day and I mated with him. It didn't mean a thing I sware."

"Why Sarafina I never took you for a slut," Scar said harshly.

Sarafina's blue eyes went wide and she sucked in her breath, "Scar please don't say that."

"The truth hurts dosen't it my dear?" Scar said bitterly. "Well congratulations on your upcoming motherhood. I just hope it's worth your dignity." With that Scar turned his back on Sarafina and began to walk away. As he was walking the brown lion mumbled, "And to think I was actually thinking I was in love with you. Well I won't make that mistake again." With a shake of his head Scar exited the cave leaving Sarafina alone. As soon as Scar left Sarabi came walking into the cave. She took one look at Sarafina and saw how upset she was, "What did Scar do this time?" the Queen asked.

"Nothing," Sarafina replied sniffling. "In fact he was being nice until I runied it all. Oh Sara' I'm such an idiot. I've ruined everything."

Sarabi went over and comforted her frined, "Shhh there there it's ok 'Fina. You've got to calm down. This isn't good for the cub."

"I know Sarabi," Sarafina said, wiping her eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths in an effort to calm herself down. "Scar apolgized to me for the other day. He said that he was wrong. He even offered to father my cub."

"Well that's a surprise," Sarabi said. Then a thought occured to her. "You told him you're already pregnant didn't you?" Sarafina nodded and the Queen continued, "And told him about the rouge." Another nod. "And how did Scar react to the news."

"He called me a slut," Sarafina replied angerily. "Then he left. Oh Sarabi he said he was actually feeling love for me. And now because I made a stupid mistake Scar and I will probally never be together."

"Sarafina I know that right now you think that's a bad thing," Sarabi said. "But I for one think it's the best thing for you. Scar isn't the same as he was when he was Taka. His heart has harden and I really don't think he's capeable of feeling real love for any lioness. And I don't think you made a mistake."

"You don't?" Sarafina asked, her blue eyes wide in surprise.

"No I don't," Sarabi stated. "Because now you're dream of being a mother is going to happen and your cub is better off not having Scar for a father. Trust me on that."

"I do trust you Sara'," Sarafina replied with a smile. "Thanks. I feel about a million times better."

"I'm glad," the tan lioness replied giving her friend a nuzzle. Then the Queen let out a small gasp. "Oooh I think my cub is trying to tell me it's time to eat. Come on the hunting party should be back by now." With that the two lionesses left in search of food.

**A/N well there you go ch 17 done. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.**


	18. Tragedy

**A/N thank you all for the reviews and enjoy ch 18. **

**Ch 18 Tragedy**

The weeks past and Sarabi and Sarafina's pregnacies were going along nicely. Sarabi and Sarafina were sunning themselves on a rock when Uru came up to the two young lionesses. "And how are you two today?" the former Queen asked smiling at the pair.

"Oh just fine," Sarafina said with a yawn.

Uru looked over at Sarabi who was making a face. "Are you ok my dear?" the brown lioness asked, concerned.

"Oh I'm fine," Sarabi replied. "But your grandcub is really active today. Kicking up a strom in there."

"Is he now?" Uru asked with a chuckle. "Just like his Daddy. Mufasa was a big kicker when I was pregnant with him. And I have a feeling that this cub is going to be just like him."

"Ugh just kill me now if that happens," Sarabi said with a laugh. Just then Zazu came flying in looking frantic. "Zazu what's wrong?" the Queen asked, alarmed.

"I'm afraid Mufasa has gotten himself into quite a scrape," the hornbill replied. "There were some rouges threating the Pridelands and well I'm afraid that they have him outnumbered."

"What?" Uru and Sarabi cried at the sametime. Sarafina's blue eyes were wide with fear for her friend. "Take me to him," Sarabi ordered standing.

"No Sarabi you're pregnant," Uru declared. "I will go. You need to stay here and protect your cub."

"But Uru..." Sarabi began.

"No buts now stay," Uru ordered as she ran off following Zazu. "I will not lose my son the same way I lost my mate," Uru thought franticaly as she ran. "I will not!"

TLKTLKTLK

As Uru approached the area where her son was she saw that the King was doing his best to fend off three rouge lion but he was getting nowhere. "Mufasa!" Uru cried out terrified for her son. Then without even thinking Uru lept into action jumping down on one the rouges heads breaking his neck. However the other two rouges quickly pounced on the former Queen knocking her to the ground. "Mother!" Mufasa cried out running over to help Uru. He jumped on one of the rouge's back tearing a good chunk out of it. He then flipped the other lion over and with one quick motion sliced his throat opened. However when the golden King looked up he saw to his horror that the other rouge had Uru pinned down to the ground and had bitten her throat open. "Noooooo!" Mufasa cried out. He violently attacked the rouge showing his no mercy as he ripped him apart. Once the rouge was dead Mufasa attended to his mother. But it was clear to the King that Uru was dead. "Oh Mother I'm so sorry," Mufasa sobbed burying his face in his mother's fur. He sat there for a few minutes greiving. Then Zazu approched the King, "Oh Sire I am so very sorry," the hornbill said placing a wing on Mufasa's shoulders.

"Thank you Zazu," Mufasa sniffled. Then gaining control of himself the golden lion gently picked up Uru's body and began to walk back towards Priderock dreading hving to tell the pride what just happened.

TLKTLKTLK

As Mufasa reached Priderock he was immediatly greeted by Sarabi and Sarafina who both looked worried. "Oh Mufasa thank goodness you're ok," Sarabi said nuzzling her mate. Then she noticed Uru. "Oh Kings above what happened?" the Queen cried out.

"She saved me from the rouges," Mufasa said, his voice breaking. "But I couldn't save her." With that the King broke down and sobbed into his mate's fur. As Sarabi was conforting her mate she heard a voice frome behind her say, "What the devil happened here?" Sarabi and Mufasa both turned and saw Scar standing there his green wide with shock as he saw his mother's body.

"Scar brother our mother is dead," Mufasa explaied gently. He then explained to his brother what had happened with the rouges. Scar just sat there sliently staring at Uru's body. Then the brown lion went over and rubbed his head against Uru's as the tears began to spill out of his green eyes. "I'm so sorry brother," Mufasa whispered going to comfort his little brother. Scar however quickly backed away from his brother his green eyes flashing with anger, "You damn well should be sorry Mufasa. This is all your fault.

"Scar please don't.." Mufasa began. He was interrupted by his brother's angry roar. "If you hadn't been foolish enough to confront those rouges alone then Mother wouldn't have had to save your sorry ass. Mother was the only decent thing left in my life and now she's gone! And it's all your fault. I will never forgive you for this Mufasa! Never!"

"Scar you're not being reasonable," Sarabi said.

Letting out a loud snarl Scar turned to his sister-in-law who backed up a step, "Reasonable! reasonable! If I were you Sarabi I'd watch my step around me. You should just be thankful that you're pregnant otherwise I'm not sure what I'd do."

"Are you threating my mate?" Mufasa asked his voice a growl.

"Of course not brother," Scar replied. "Just a friendly warning." With a growl Scar turned and ran up to his cave the tears flowing. Sarafina quickly followed leaving the King and Queen alone.

"Mufasa you know what Scar said isn't true," Sarabi said nuzzling her stunded mate.

"Yes it is Sara'," Mufasa sobbed bitterly. "He's right. It is all my fault."

"He was just angry," Sarabi said.

"My mother was the only thing Scar loved," Mufasa chocked out. "And now that she's gone I'm afraid of what he may do. This may be just the thing that pushes my brother over the edge."

"Mufasa," Sarabi began. "Scar will be just fine. Don't worry about him. Right now we need to concentrate of Uru's funeral."

"You're right Sarabi," Mufasa said wiping his eyes. "Come we should gather the pride to give my mother a proper burial."

TLKTLKTLK

As Mufasa and Sarabi were preparing for the funeral Sarafina was trying to convince Scar to attend. "If you don't say goodbye to your mother you'll regret it," Sarafina was saying.

"I already told you I am not going," Scar growled. "Not if Mufasa's going to be there."

"Scar I know you're hurting right now," Sarafina said. "But you have to realize that Uru's death wasn't Mufasa's fault."

"You know Sarafina if you're going to take that attitude with me then I suggest you leave," Scar hissed, turning his back on the creamy lioness.

"Ugh there's no point talking to you when you're like this," Sarafina huffed. After two atempts the pregnant lioness stood and walked out leaving Scar alone with his thoughts. "I hate Mufasa so much," Scar thought angerily. "Because of him Mother is dead. He took away the only thing I love. But he'll be sorry. I'll make him pay. Oh yes he will pay dearly." Scar let out a low growl layed his head down thinking angry and hateful thoughts about his brother.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mufasa and Sarabi had just concluded the funeral service for Uru. As the Royal couple was entering the cave Mufasa said sadly, "I really wish Scar would have come to the funeral."

"Sarafina tried to talk him into it but he wouldn't listen," Sarabi said with a shake of her head. "I sware Mufasa that brother of yours can be so damn stubborn sometimes. It's sickening."

"Sara' he's not stubborn," Mufasa declared. "He's angry. Maybe I should talk to him."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Sarafina decalred walking into the cave. "He's really angry with you right now Mufasa. I suggest that you give him a few days to cool off before you talk to him."

"She's right Mufasa," Sarabi agreed. "If you go up there now you'll just end up fighting with him. And that would only make things worse."

Mufasa let out a sigh. "Very well I'll wait. I just hate the idea of my baby brother being so angry with me."

"He'll cool down in a few days honey," Sarabi declared giving her mate a nuzzle. "Just give him time." The Queen looked up and saw Mufasa's eyes were beginning to droop. "Honey you look beat. Why don't we retire for the night?"

"Good idea my dear," Mufasa said with a yawn. He then turned to Sarafina and said, "Goodnight 'Fina."

"Goodnight," Sarafina said with a smile. As the creamy lioness watched the King and Queen walk away she felt her cub give a kick as if to say "Get some sleep Mom." Sarafina smiled and patted her expanding belly, "Ok my darling I get the message." With that Sarafina went over to her sleeping area and layed down to get some much needed sleep.

**A/N well there you go ch 18 done. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please.**


	19. The Royal Birth

**A/N All righty then here comes ch 19 enjoy**

**Ch 19 The Royal Birth**

A week passed and Mufasa decided it was time to have a talk with his brother. But before the King could go anywhere Zazu appeared in front of him. "Sire I'm afraid there's a problem that need attending to."

"What is it Zazu?" Mufasa asked giving the bird his full attention.

"The elepahants and the hippos are fighting again," Zazu explained.

"Oh great," Mufasa muttered rolling his eyes. "Take me to them." With that the hornbill flew off leading the King to where all the commotion was taking place.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Sarabi and Sarafina were walking discussing their upcoming motherhoods. "I'm so ready for this cub to be born," the Queen said as she sat down on a nearby rock. "I sware 'Fina I can't even walk more than a few steps without having to stop."

"I know how you feel Sara'," her creamy companion said as she sat beside her friend. "Remember you're only a couple of weeks ahead of me."

"Yeah I know," Sarabi replied. "It's just..." Suddenly the Queen let out a loud gasp.

"Are you ok Sara'?" Sarafina asked concerned.

"My water just broke," Sarabi gasped.

"Oh man we'd better get you home," Sarafina declared helping her firiend stand. "Luckliy we're not that far." With that the two lionesses headed back to Priderock where Sarabi would give birth.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar was in a foul mood as usual so he decided to pay his hyena friends a visit. As he entered the Outlands he was immediatly greeted by Shenzi, who looked surprise to see him. "Hey ya Scar," the alpha female greeted. "Long time no see."

"Yeah buddy where ya been?" Banazi asked coming up beside Shenzi along with Ed.

"Well I'm sure you all are aware of my mother's passing," Scar replied, his voice montone.

"Yeah we heard about that," Shenzi replied shaking her head. "Sorry to hear it."

"Yeah she didn't deserve it like Ahadi did," Banazi piped up

"Thank you," Scar said. Then he reached behind him and pulled out a juicy gazelle leg. "Here enjoy," Scar said as he threw the meat to his friends which they gladly devoured.

"So why are ya here anyways?" Shenzi asked her mouth full.

"I Just felt like visiting," was the reply. Scar was about to say more when Lena came in. "Shenzi I have some news from the Pridelands," the hyena said her voice low.

"What's up Lena?" Shenzi asked.

"My sources say that Queen Sarabi is about to give birth," Lena reported.

"Is she now?" Scar asked stroking his chin. "Well I certenily don't want to miss that." With that the brown lion got up and headed back to Priderock. Before he left he called over his should, "But be prepared I will be back." Then the brown lion took his leave.

"Be prepared for what?" Banazi called but Scar had already left leaving the trio to wonder just what he meant by that last statement.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mufasa had gotten the dispute between the elephant and hippos under control and was heading back towards Priderock. Once he was there he was greeted by Fura. "Oh Mufasa thank goodness you're here," the older lioness declared. "Sarabi is about to give birth."

"What?" Mufasa said, suddenly panicked. "Why didn't anyone come get me?"

"It just happened," Fura declared. "But don't worry Selena and Rafiki are already in there with her."

"Well that's a relief," Mufasa sighed. "Keep me informed please Fura."

"Of course," the creamy lioness said. With that she entered the birthing cave to help with the delivery. This left Mufasa and Zazu alone. Mufasa began to pace back and forth. Just then Scar appeared and approached his brother. "Well what has you so worried brother?" Scar asked, pretending not to already know.

"Sarabi is in labor," Mufasa explained still pacing. "I'm going to be a father very soon."

"Well that's certenily a good thing," Scar replied, trying his best not to let the sarcasim show. "Do you want me to wait with you?"

"Sure I do," Mufasa replied, surprised at the offer. With that the brown lion sat beside his brother and shot Zazu a glare. This made the hornbill very nervous so he said, "Well if there's no need for me then I'll be going." With a quick bow the blue brid exited the cave leaving the brothers alone. They weren't alone for long though. Within minutes they were joined by Rafiki who had a huge smile on his face. Mufasa and Scar stood and Mufasa approached the mandrill, "How's Sarabi?" the King asked, his amber eyes filled with worry.

"De Queen is just fine," Rafiki replied. "And you will be happy to know that you have a healthy baby boy."

"I have a son?" Mufasa exclaimed. "Did you hear that Scar I have a son!"

"Yes well congratulations brother," Scar replied without emotion as he allowed his brother to embrace him. "That's wonderful."

"You may see them now if you wish," Rafiki replied as he hugged the King.

"Thank you my friend," Mufasa replied as he entered the cave eagar to see his newborn son.

TLKTLKTLK

As Mufasa entered the cave he saw Sarabi sitting in the middle of the cave with Selena by her side. The Queen lifted her head and upon seeing her mate flashed him a big smile which he gladly returned. The golden King went to his mate and gave her a loving nuzzle. Then he looked down and saw a golden ball of fluff between her paws. "Oh Sarabi he's breathtaking," Mufasa declared bending down to give his son a nuzzle. Upon feeling his father's touch the newborn Prince lifted his head and opened his eyes looking at his father.

"Oh Mufasa he looks just like you," Sarabi declared giving the top of her son's head a lick causing his to mew in responce.

"That he does," Mufasa whispered not taking his eyes off of his son. "Hello there I'm your Daddy," Mufasa whispered to the tiny cub. "And although you've just been born I already love you very much."

"As do I," Sarabi whispered nuzzling her son. Just then they heard an "Ahem" come from the cave entrence. Mufasa turned and saw Scar standing there looking at them. "I can come back later if you wish," Scar said turning to leave.

"That would be..." Sarabi began.

"No Scar that's not nessary," Mufasa declared. "Please come in. I want you to meet your nephew." Mufasa didn't notice the low growl Sarabi let out as he said this. She didn't want Scar to be around her son so soon. In fact she wasn't even sure she wanted Scar around him at all. But she knew it would be pointless to make this argument with Mufasa. So the Queen just watched as Scar walked towards her and her newborn cub. When he got close enough Scar bent his head down so he could see the child. "It figures that he looks just like Mufasa," Scar thought with a roll of his eyes. Out loud the brown lion said, "He's perfect. Just perfect. Congratuations brother. You to Sarabi."

"Thank you Scar," Sarabi said without emotion.

"So what's the lad's name?" Scar asked althought frankly he couldn't care less what the brat's name was.

"Simba," Mufasa declared. "His name is Simba."

"Well welcome to the world young Simba," Scar said to the child. Upon hearing Scar's voice Simba looked at him and gave his uncle's nose a lick causing the brown lion to jerk his hed back in surprise. "Well I do beleive he likes me," Scar said. Then he thought, "Too bad for him." After looking at Simba for another minute Scar turned and began to walk back to his cave.

"You will be at the presentation tomarrow won't you?" Mufasa asked.

"Where else would I be?" Scar called although he had no intention at all of going. With a slight grunt Scar headed back to his hidey hole all the while thinking, "Now I have to think of a way to get rid of Mufasa _and_ his brat. Great. Just great."

**A/n well there you go ch 19 done. Ch 20 will be the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.**


	20. The End

**A/n **here we go the last chapter. I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. Enjoy

**Ch 20 The End**

A couple of weeks past and soon it was time for Sarafina to give birth. As was custom the creamy lioness went off to a secluded place and one week later she returned with a craemy bundle in her mouth. Approaching Mufasa and Sarabi who was holding a sleeping Simba in her paws Sarafina gently placed her cub on the ground. "Mufasa Sarabi I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Nala," Sarafina said giving her cub a lick.

"Oh 'Fina she's perfect," Sarabi declared going in for a closer look. As if on cue Simba woke up and began to fuss. "Shh there there my darling," Sarabi soothed. "Go back to sleep. It's ok." With a yawn the tiny Prince streatched and snuggled into his mother's fur going back to sleep.

"Little Nala is perfect," Mufasa declared. Sarafina was beaming with pride from ear to ear as she gently picked up her daughter and went to join the other lionesses.

TLKTLKTLK

A week later Sarafina got a surprise visit from Scar. "So I hear that you have a daughter," Scar said looking at the sleeping cub.

"Yes her name is Nala," Sarafina said, a little uneasy.

"Well you should be thankful she looks nothing like her rouge father," Scar declared a hint of acid to his voice. "Otherwise you may get some questions from her that you may not want to ansewer."

"Like what?" Sarafina asked glaring at Scar.

"Like who her daddy is," Scar explained roughly. "Wouldn't want your darling daughter to know what a slut her mother is now would we?"

"Scar if you came here to be cruel then I'll thank you to leave," Sarafina spat out. "And if I were you I'd keep my distance from me and from my daughter. Or else"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of going anywhere near your brat," Scar hissed his eyes like two green daggers. "And just so we're clear Sarafina I don't want you around me either."

"Oh dont't worry Scar I won't be coming anywhere near you," Sarafina hissed. "Ever." With that Scar turned and exited leaving Sarafina to wonder how she could have ever loved someone like him.

TLKTLKTLK

As the weeks past it was very obvious that Simba and Nala were becoming best friends. Sarabi and Sarafina watched in amazement as their children played together.

"They are so cute together aren't they 'Fina," Sarabi asked with a smile as she watched her six week old son attempt to pin down Sarafina's four week old daughter.

"They sure are Sara'," Sarafina agreed with a smile. "Nala honey play nice don't hurt the Prince." She couldn't help but laugh as Nala reluctenly relaesed Simba only to have him try yet again to pin her.

"You know 'Fina Mufasa and I have been talking," Sarabi began looking at her firend. "And if it's alright with you we would very much like it if Simba and Nala were to be betrothed."

"Of course I'm ok with that," Sarafina declared happily. "I mean why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm so glad," Sarabi smiled. Just then Simba approached his mother and said, "Mommy tell Nala she has to let me pin her."

"Now Simba we discussed this," Sarabi said gently. "If you want to pin Nala you're going to have to do it on your own."

"But Mooommy," the tiny Prince whined. "She should have to do what I say 'cause I'm the Prince."

"Nah uh," Nala said walking up beside Simba. "I don't have to let you beat just 'cause your a Prince. Right Mommy." The tiny cub looked up at her mother eagerly awaiting the ansewer.

"That's right my sweet," Sarafina said with a smile. Nala had a satisfied grin on her face which made Simba angry.

"Humph that's not fair," the golden Prince muttered.

"Young man if you keep that attitude up I'm sure Daddy will have something to say about when he returns," Sarabi said sternly. Just then Scar entered the cave. "Hi ya Unca Scar," Simba squeaked running over to his uncle and rubbing aganist his leg.

"Hello there my boy," Scar said rubbing his nephew's head roughly. The brown lion then look up at Sarafina who gave Nala a quick glance.

"Um Nala why don't we go down to the waterhole for a drink?" Sarafina asked, picking her daughter up and carring her out of the cave.

"Bye bye Nala," Simba called out.

"Bye bye Simba," Nala cried as her mother carried her.

"Scar what are you doing here?" Sarabi asked with a slight growl.

"Just wanted to spend some time with my nephew," Scar replied with a smerk. Really he was down there just because he knew it would annoy Sarafina and Sarabi to no end.

"Well this is the nursery cave," Sarabi replied. "So only cubs and their parents are allowed here. So if you wouldn't mind leaving I'd appreciate it."

"Ah man do ya have to go Unca Scar?" Simba asked dissappointed.

"It's what your Mommy wants," Scar replied shooting Sarabi glare. With that he turned and left leaving his dissappointed nephew with his mother. However Simba quickly was happy again when Mufasa entered the cave returning form his rounds.

"Daddy you're back," Simba cried excitedly rubbing aganist his father's leg.

"Glad to see you too son," the King chuckled. He then gave Sarabi a nuzzle and said, "And how was our boy today?"

"In need of a talk," came the reply. Sarabi then explained Simba's attitude towards Nala. Mufasa got a serious look on his face and said, "Simba come here at once son."

"Yes Daddy," Simba said waliking over to his father.

"Simba do you think you're better than Nala?" the King asked.

"Unca Scar said that Nala should do whatever I say 'cause she's a regular cub and I'm a Prince," Simba declared.

"Figures it was Scar that put the idea into his head," Mufasa thought with a shake of his head. Out loud he said, "Simba just because you're a Prince dosen't mean you're better than other lions. We are all equal. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy," Simba whispered. "I'm sorry. Am I a bad boy?"

"No son you're not," Mufasa said with a smile nuzzling his son. Then the King let out a yawn and said, "Boy what a day. I'm beat."

"Me too," Simba said yawning.

"Well I think it's about time for bed," Sarabi said just then Sarafina returned carrying a sleeping Nala in her mouth. "Come Simba bed time."

"Ok Mommy," Simba said. He gave his father a nuzzle. "Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight son," Mufasa replied smiling at his boy. Simba then layed down beside Nala and was promptly asleep. As they watched their son sleep Mufasa and Sarabi were both feeling happy and content. Sarabi decided to push aside her feelings about Scar for the sake of her son. Mufasa was felling hopeful for the future of his family. As he watched his son sleep the golden King thought to himself, "Nothing can possiably go wrong now. My brother has seemed to taken a liking to Simba. That is very good. Maybe it'll help him become a better lion." Thinking these happy thoughts Mufasa layed his head down and went to sleep. :Little did he know that his problems were just beginning.

The End

**A/n well I think we all know what happens after that. Hope you all enjoyed my story. Please let me know in a review. Until next time dear readers this is csinumb3rstlk lover siging off.**


End file.
